Not with you, Not without you
by Catyz101
Summary: Tsukune's family gets killed in front of him. He is at the verge of death but a certain pink haired woman saves him before he dies. Why did she save him? More importantly how will he survive in a castle where humans are hated?
1. Tsukune's Journal

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. So this chapter is going to be written as though in a journal, but the rest of the chapter will be written like normal third person chapters, unless my readers would like me to keep as a journal.

XXXX

Tsukune's Journal (read the top if you didn't already, please)

January 15th

_I remember the day well. Forgetting it would be like forgetting who I am. The scars on me prove it happened. Crimson red was the color of my surroundings. Bodies of my beloveds hit the floor minutes before they found me. The last yell of my mother echoed through my ears._

_My heart was beating so loud, out of fear and pain, that I thought they'd hear it. My father had told me to run when I saw it was the right time. When I tried to sneak out the window of my room, they saw me. So I ran as fast as I could. I jumped over fences and swatted branches of the trees in the neighbor's yard. I was hoping to make it to the park and have someone see me and try to help me._

_I could hear them close behind, but for some reason I felt as though they could go faster. My legs felt like rubber, but I continued to run. I couldn't look back, I wouldn't. I continued to run until I swore they weren't behind me and I was at the park. Then I collapsed near the beautiful pond that was in the forest like park. I gasped for air._

_I realized my throat was dry. I crawled closer to the pond. I drank like a fish that was out of water for too long. When I finally quenched my thirst, I gasped for more air. Suddenly, a fist made contact to my face._

_He insulted me and questioned if I honestly believed if I could get away. He growled and showed me his fangs. I briefly wondered what happened to his partner, but I put most of my effort into crawling backwards but he caught me. He put me in a headlock. He ran his long finger nail along my face. It was surprisingly sharp and it stung a little. _

_He told me how he was blind in one eye. He slowly ran his nail deeply against my eyebrow. I could feel every last bit of it. He stopped at where my eye started. I wanted to whimper but I kept my mouth shut. I'd die with dignity for my parents._

_I remember what he said; I hear it sometimes in my nightmares._

"_I'll leave you your eye, but I'm going to beat you to death. You choose your eye and a quick death or bleed to death by my beating?"_

_I didn't answer. Everyone wants to go to heaven, but no one wants to die. He pulled the back of my hair._

"_Won't answer? Fine, I'll just beat you to death."_

_So he did, well tried. He kicked, punched, stabbed me with his long nails, and he bit me several times. He made deep cuts on my right wrist and bit my left wrist. I tried to stop him, but he was at least four times my size._

"_I must say your blood was delicious."_

_He walked away when he was full. I was on the floor paralyzed. Just like my home, the floor around me was drenched in blood. I wonder how long after I died would they find me. At the time, I could care less. My family was dead, what reason would I have to live?_

_My eyelids felt heavy. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I looked to the side one more time to look at the trees. I expected to only see those trees, but instead I saw a beautiful lady standing there. She had long pink hair, emerald eyes that looked sad, and was captivating like the ocean shore at sunset. She walked to me and kneeled down to where I was. _

_She stroked my hair gently._

"_Make a wish." She whispered._

_I looked at her. She looked at me sadly. It was as though she was to blame. I smiled the best I could._

"_I wish you'd smile and be happy." I said as best as I could._

_She blinked a couple times and smiled a beautiful smile. She then leaned down and bit me. It different from the man. It was as if she were injecting something into me._

XXXX

Chapter one is done! What was Akashiya Bloodriver doing there? Why'd she choose to give him her blood? Next chappy explains.


	2. The Three Dark Lords

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Mikogami , the headmaster of Yokai Academy, sat calmly in his chair inside his office. Tohofuhai sighed heavily, how many more times were they going to have this conversation? He was tall man with long lushes black hair, pointy ears, and had tattoos all over his body. Akasha Bloodriver, the leader of the three Dark Lords, couldn't believe how insensitive these men where. She had long pink cotton candy hair in a ponytail that was tied with a ribbon, bright emerald eyes, and was wearing a purple western style dress.

"We need to find a way to help humans and monsters to coexist." Akasha said.

Tohofuhai groaned, "That's the whole reason Mikogami started this school."

Akasha nodded, "Yes, I understand, but what difference have we really made? Monsters are either still scared or refuse to make the first move."

"I see where this is going," Mikogami said, "But how do you plan to make humans make the first move, if they still do not accept we even exist?"

"More importantly," Tohofuhai yawned, "if somehow by miracle they once again accept us, how do we stop them from trying to kill us all again yet still keep peace?"

Akasha furrowed her eyebrows, "We don't have to take huge steps. Baby steps are what we need. We could start with one human coming to this academy and making friends. Slowly, we'll let more and more humans come in, in secret to those around him, and we'll see the day where humans and monsters coexist."

Tohofuhai rested his head in his arm, "Akasha, how would we stop them from being killed without interfering with them socializing?"

Mikogami nodded in agreement, "How could we convince them to stay?"

"Well," Akasha thought for a moment, "He'd have to be noble of heart, kind, strong, and-"

"Completely insane?" Togofuhai interrupted, "Most humans don't act that way, Akasha, weither we want to accept it or not."

"The humans are still at war with themselves, how can they stand an outbreak like this?" Mikogami said.

Akasha sighed heavily, "Listen we just need to start off with one human, maybe someone who is already exposed to ayashi."

"I'm sure that they'd be more afraid than anything." Togofuhai said trying to reason with her.

"Maybe we can find someone who hates humans and by default accept ayashi." Mikogami said. (A/N: trying to explain why they would choose someone like Hokuto)

Akasha sighed, "I guess it's a start."

"Perfect," Togofuhai jumped up, "You go look for that human the noble one or the traumatized one or the reject, I have three beautiful ladies waiting for me."

"I have a school to get back to controlling." The exorcist said.

Akasha nodded, "I have to get back to my girls. Next week we are looking at capable humans _**together**_."

Togofuhai rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

Akasha shook her head at his childish behavior. One day he wasn't going to have those looks and what was he going to do.

XXXX

She knew she should have been getting back to Moka, Kahlua, and Kokoa, but she was curious about how humans naturally behaved. She should have known that humans were asleep at this hour, but as a nocturnal creature she just naturally assumed. She sighed heavily. She couldn't help notice how sad she was without her little girls even if Kahlua and Kokoa weren't hers she saw them as if they were. She also couldn't wait to get into Issa's arms. Most people saw him as a cruel heartless man, but the truth was he wasn't that good at expressing his emotions much like Kokoa and Moka.

"Greetings, Lady Akasha." The bus driver of Yokai Academy said.

"Good evening, Bus Driver. Are you sure you don't want to tell me your name? I feel weird calling you that." Akasha said smiling kindly at him.

The bus driver lit his cigar, "No, I'm fine with Bus Driver. If I may ask Lady Akasha, what are you doing here?"

Her smile turned into a frown, "I was going to look at humans and their normal daily life, but they are all asleep. I forgot they sleep during the night."

"Hmmm," The bus driver said as continued to smoke, "He told me that you were looking for a human."

"Yeah," Akasha knew the bus driver was referring to the headmaster, "Do you think they're all as bad as Togofuhai says they are?"

"Are all ayashi are selfless hard working creatures?" The bus driver asked.

Akasha smiled, "I presume you're correct. I cannot put them all into the same category."

He nodded. Akasha was about to ask him something when she smelled blood. It was a lot and it was obvious that was more than one person. She turned to the bus driver.

"It's unnatural to have trouble in this neighborhood." He said knowingly.

"Good night." Akasha said following the scent.

What she found was not pleasant. A woman was feeding on two human adults. That wasn't unnatural or frowned upon by most clans, but usually their victims weren't tortured. Akasha hissed trying to get the vampire's attention, but it was obvious she was a mindless bloodthirsty ghoul. Akasha took no mercy in her measures of punishment.

She quickly followed the scent of another vampire who had been there. She smelled more blood. Damn, this was going to be hard to cover up. The man walked back from the pond where he had left a broken boy with blood still on the side of his mouth. She couldn't believe their cruelty.

This kind of behavior now a days was outlawed. As a Dark Lord she had to take care of these Ghouls. He seemed more in control than the women, but he was still a mindless ghoul.

"Disgrace to all vampires." She said before she finished the deed.

She walked to the poor boy who still seemed to be alive. She walked to him and kneeled down by his side. He was drenched in his own blood. She stroked his hair gently. She was sadden by his state and the fact that he was no older than her daughter.

"Make a wish." Akasha whispered softly. It was the least he deserved after what that monster did to him.

He looked at her confused, but then smiled as best he could.

"I wish you'd smile and be happy." His voice was low and soft.

What a selfless request, she thought to herself. She blinked a couple times trying to get it together. So many things ran her head. She finally decided it, he would be the human she chose. She bit him injecting her own blood into him.

XXXX

Grr, it wasn't as good as I thought it would end up, but the next chapters will get better.


	3. Welcome Home

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Eight year old Moka anxiously waited for her mother. She was taking longer than she usually did. Her sisters and she waited in front of the castle. They all loved to greet her as she came out of the car. Moka began pacing. Her silver hair cascaded down, her ruby eyes filled with worry and sadness, and her simple black dress perfectly kept even after her training with her little sister, Kokoa.

Ten year old Kahlua continued to sweep the front part of the castle. She didn't really know what she was doing but she thought it was so much fun! She giggled a little as she saw Moka beginning to pace a lot like their father did. Kahlua had seen her mother several times before, but in her mind her mother was Akasha, the woman who truly took part in raising her. She wouldn't dare call Akasha mother though, she knew her real mother would be furious. Her rather curly blond hair was down like always, her ruby eyes showing no worry in the world, and she was wearing her favorite white dress with long white gloves that reached her elbows.

Six year old almost seven Kokoa huffed in frustration as she sat on the steps of the front door of the castle. Moka had beaten her again and refused to fight her until Akasha came back! She knew one day she would beat her sister, but how was she supposed to accomplish that dream if Moka refused to fight her. Kahlua wasn't much help either, she hated fighting even though she was stronger than Kokoa and Moka combined. Her red hair was in its normal pigtails, her green eyes showed boredom and a bit of frustration, and was wearing a white shirt that puffed where her shoulders were and a maroon skirt.

Kahlua giggled, "Moka, I think you're doing a better job sweeping than I am."

Moka ignored the comment, "Where do you think mother is?"

"Who cares," Kokoa complained, "She'll be fine! She's strong enough to take down any enemy!"

Moka glared at her, "I know that idiot!"

Kokoa pouted, "I'm not an idiot."

"Okay, okay," Kahlua said stopping them from really going at it, "Kokoa, it's natural for Moka to feel that way. Moka, you know Kokoa is young and just the first thing that pops into her head. Now, both of you stop it."

"Alright, big sister," Moka and Kokoa mumbled both of them looking in a different direction.

Kahlua giggled, "Group hug!"

Moka and Kokoa groaned. Kahlua frowned. They could be so mean for no reason. Before any of the three girls could say anything they smelt something. It was a familiar scent, but at their age only Kahlua really knew what it was. It was the smell of blood and it was good at that.

In fact, it was rather intoxicating. The three girls all turned and walked to the steps of the entrance of the house. It was getting closer and closer. Kahlua was the first to snap out of the hypnotic smell that seemed to cloud their minds. She looked at her younger sisters to see they were still entranced.

"Come on you too, let's get inside." She said getting them by their hands.

"No," Moka said, "I can smell my mother as well."

Kokoa just stood there.

"Either way," Kahlua said getting ready to pull them inside, "Let's go."

Even though she said that they remained standing there until Akasha came up the steps. She was carrying something in her arms. She had covered it with a coat, but the girls could see the things legs dangling.

"Hello, girls," Akasha said catching their attention, "Moka go start running a bath."

"Y-yes, mother." Moka said backing away but still staring at the figure in her mother's hands before going inside.

"Kokoa, please, tell one of our maids to quickly buy a set of clothes for this boy and to set a bed." Akasha said to the youngest.

Kokoa nodded and followed what Moka had done, but with the knowledge of the figure being a boy.

"Kahlua, I need you to do me a bigger favor." Akasha said looking at the ten year old girl.

"Whatever you need mothe-Akasha." Kahlua said.

Akasha smiled at the young girl's mistake, "He'll wake up any second now and I need you to help him. He may or may not be afraid of you. His family was killed by disgraceful vampires."

"How awful." Kahlua said sympathetically said.

Akasha nodded, "He almost died himself, but I…never mind. Listen Kahlua, I need you to explain to him where he is and above all protect him."

"Protect him?" Kahlua asked, "Why?"

Akasha took a deep breath, "He's a human, Kahlua."

The young girl stood there shocked for a moment, "Father will be furious."

Akasha nodded sadly, "I'm going to go talk to him now. May I leave this boy in your care?"

Kahlua nodded, "I'll do my best, I promise."

Akasha smiled at the girl, "Thank you, daughter, my little Kahlua." She kissed the young girl's forehead.

It would be there secret that she called her daughter and they both knew it. Kahlua smiled for several reasons. One, Akasha trusted her enough to give her this task. Two, Akasha had called her daughter! Three, she was going to be taking care of a boy. She had never really talked to one of those and a human one at that.

Tsukune began to move around in Akasha's arms. He opened his eyes to see the person he'd closed his eyes to. He was a little shocked. The lady smiled sweetly at him and slowly set him down so he could stand. He stood up and was surprised he could with all the injuries he had. He didn't feel pain though, he felt more sore than anything.

He looked to his left to see a blond girl who seemed a little older than him. She was pretty and had the same kind of smile the lady did. She extended her arm as if offering it to him. Her eyes were red. They were red like the ones of the man who had chased him. No, that wasn't true, hers seemed kinder.

"That's Kahlua," Akasha said, "She is going to take care of you while I handle some business okay?"

Tsukune nodded and walked to the girl. Kahlua smiled gently to him.

"Come on; let's wipe the blood off you." Kahlua said as Akasha left leading the boy inside the house.

XXXX

Akasha walked to Issa's office. She knocked before opening it. He stood leaning against the window. He continued to stare out the window even as she entered. (A/N: I left him to your imagination because he looks differently in the anime and the manga.)

"Issa, I need to talk to you." Akasha said confidently, but looked at him with a sad expression.

Issa's voice was monotone, "About what exactly? The human you have let enter my house and talk to my daughters."

Akasha looked to the side, "He…I don't think he means any harm."

"You know I have humans and you let him inside the house? You even went as far as to give him your blood." Issa asked.

Akasha took to steps, "I'm sorry, but I felt like…I just…Issa…"

Issa turned to his lover and sighed, "Don't make that face, Akasha."

Akasha looked up at him with tear in her eyes, "Issa, this is just something I needed to do."

He walked over to her, "I don't understand the reasons."

"I know and I can't really explain them either." She responded.

Issa sighed as he pulled her into a hug, "Don't expect me to accept him nor to like him. I will probably treat him as awful as I possibly can."

Akasha looked at him, "He can stay?"

Issa was silent for a moment, "Well, if I don't let him you'll continue to make that sad face. I don't like it Akasha. I much prefer it when you smile."

Akasha kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you."

Issa nodded, "I know."

XXXX

I don't see Issa as being an asshole to Akasha…It just doesn't make any sense to me. I think there is more to him. He will be a total jerk to Tsukune though don't doubt that. Well, see you soon.


	4. Clean Up

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Kahlua looked at the boy in front of her. He looked so fragile. His eyes held deep sorrow. She could only imagine what it felt like. It seemed as though one wrong touch and he'd brake into pieces. Not to mention all the blood on his clothes and skin.

Kahlua was almost too scared of sucking his blood or accidently making him fall to pieces. She would do neither though. She refused to fail at the task Akasha gave her. She had already led him to the bathroom where Moka had set the herbal bath. In fact, said eight year old was still in there. When the two walked in Moka's head had snapped up from where she was kneeling.

"Hey, the maid said she'd be back in ten minutes." Kokoa yelled coming in.

Her loud voice seemed to make Tsukune flinch.

Kahlua let go of his hand and gently said, "Why don't I take off some of the blood that's on you?"

Moka stood up, "Kokoa get the towel near you."

Kokoa did as told and handed it to Kahlua.

"What's your name?" Moka asked, "My name is Moka."

Tsukune didn't answer he just looked down. She had red eyes just like Kahlua, but somehow this gaze felt different, for better or worse he wasn't sure. Kahlua wet the towel in her hands.

"Is it okay if I wipe the blood off your face?" She asked hesitatingly.

He nodded. She did it as gently as she could. She asked if he could remove his shirt and he did. (A/N: they're young so I really didn't see this as disturbing or by any means sexual, but I mean if it offends anybody, that wasn't what I intended.) Kahlua looked at the blood that was even underneath his shirt. She didn't know if he was injured or not and she didn't want it to sting.

"Are you by any chance injured there?" Moka asked for Kahlua.

He looked down unsure himself and Kahlua took that as she could continue to wipe him off. It was odd. He didn't feel as though he'd been beaten the way he had. He just felt sore like he did when he had hours of swimming practice.

Kahlua sighed in relief, "Thank goodness your okay…Do you feel any pain?" Kahlua asked just to be sure the boy wasn't suffering.

He shook his head. Kokoa had grown annoyed of him not responding. He had a mouth and her big sisters were asking him questions, so he should be answering! What was his problem? Who did he think he was not responding to her sisters' questions?

"Hey," Kokoa growled out him, "Answer when my sisters are talking to you!"

"Kokoa," Kahlua said in a fierce whisper so only the three vampires could hear, "His parents were just killed you can't expect him to respond so quickly."

Moka looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry," she said but tried to give her best smile to the boy, "I'm sure mother will help you though."

"As if father would allow it." Kokoa mumbled.

Tsukune paid no attention to what Kokoa had said, but instead walked to where Moka was. Something had caught his attention. When she smiled she had revealed her fangs. He knew that they were different, that there was something inhuman about them. The three vampires didn't move, for this was the only thing they had seen him do without being asked. He reached out and touched Moka's mouth with his now clean hands thanks to Kahlua.

Almost as if she knew his intentions, her mouth semi opened. He ran his figure across her teeth until he found her fang. She opened her mouth a little wider so he could get a better look at it. He trembled a little as he saw it.

"Fangs just like the ones that killed my family." He mumbled as quietly as he could, but that didn't stop the girls from hearing.

"It's because we are also vampires." Kokoa bluntly said.

He removed his hand from Moka's mouth as he continued to tremble. He felt a bit of fear. He tried to stop it from clouding his mind because these girls meant him no harm…well all but the youngest one.

"Do you hate vampires?" Moka asked him as she saw the expression on his face change.

He shook his head, "The lady that saved me, she was a vampire too, right? I only hate the vampire that killed my parents."

Kahlua gently put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, "Her name is Akasha Bloodriver and she is a powerful vampire. She also happens to be Moka's, the girl whose fangs you touched, mother."

"Tsukune." He said, his voice still a whisper.

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"My name is Tsukune." He repeated.

Kahlua smiled, "It's nice to know your name, Tsukune. I'm really excited to meet you." She then giggled, "I've never met a boy before! And now here I am meeting one and a human one at that. Oh, I'm so curious!"

Tsukune turned to the girl and gave her a timid smile, but turned back to face Moka. He smiled at her as well, but it was an apologetic smile for touching her fangs.

"I'm here," The maid said, "I'll take over girls."

XXXX

Hope you enjoyed it. Did you guys know that the anime is English dubbed now? They're voices sound so weird O.o to me in English. Tsukune's name sounds more like they're saying Sukune


	5. What Will Become of Me?

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

Tsukune looked around the big castle as the maid led him to where Akasha was. He looked in amazement at the beautiful scene in front of him. He had slept once he had finished his bath. He had slept in a guest room. It was extravagant and that made the boy wonder what the girls rooms looked like if his room was so amazing and he was a guest. Kahlua had wanted to come and talk to him about something, but the maids came in to tell her Akasha was calling her.

"You shouldn't slouch." The maid told him.

He had slept like a baby, waking up every few hours to sob a little and going back to sleep again. It was dark and obviously night, but everyone seemed to be awake. He wondered how many of the things he had seen in movies was true. Would they really burn in the sun? Could they not come into a house without being invited? The maid came to an abrupt stop and Tsukune almost ran right into her.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

She simply nodded and then knocked on the door, "Lady Bloodriver, the young master Tsukune wants to talk to you."

She said it so softly that Tsukune leaned in to hear her. He was about to ask her why she had called him a young answer, but the doors suddenly opened. He looked shocked, he hadn't even heard footsteps.

Akasha stood there with a smile, "Come in, Tsukune," Kahlua had told her his name and everything that had happened in the bathroom, "Thank you, Maria."

Tsukune smiled timidly and walked in, "Thank you."

It looked like an office from a company work place, only fancier and better colored. In the room sat Kokoa, Moka, and Kahlua. They were all in the seats in front of the desk. They had turned their heads to look him. Kahlua smiled and waved happily, Moka gave him a sympathetic look again and smiled a small smile, and Kokoa looked at him indifferently. Kahlua sat in between them.

"You sleep a lot, it's already nine." Kokoa said.

Moka looked at her, "Didn't you just wake up as well?"

"Enough you two," Kahlua said, "Hey, Tsukune, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Tsukune replied slouching again to look down at the ground timidly, "thanks for asking."

Kahlua put a finger to her chin and looked up, "If you're anything like Moka and Kokoa you woke up every few hours crying and hungry."

"He meant in a metaphorical sense, big sister." Moka said.

Kokoa pouted, "That isn't fair to judge me before I had control of my actions."

"Alright, girls," Akasha said, "I bet Tsukune didn't come to talk about babies, that's a conversation he will have much later in his life."

Kahlua and Akasha giggled, but the others in the room didn't get it. Akasha pulled Tsukune gently by the hand and sat him on the desk as she sat on the chair behind the desk. Tsukune felt weird sitting like this, since his back faced the girls. He could swear he felt Kokoa glaring at him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Tsukune?" Akasha asked.

Tsukune shifted uncomfortably on the desk, "I have some questions."

"Ask away." Kahlua smiled enthusiastically.

What could a human boy at his age be thinking? Sometimes she wished she had mind reading powers.

Moka nodded at Kahlua's statement, "We will help answer the questions."

"And I get to tell you how stupid they are." Kokoa said.

Tsukune turned and half smiled at them, "Thanks…I think." He said as he turned to Kokoa.

"So what's on your mind?" Akasha asked.

"Well, I have some on vampires. Like do you guys really burn in the sun? Can you turn into bats and fly away? Do you have to be invited inside a house to come in? If someone stabs you in the heart with a wooden stake will you die? I was bitten by a vampire does that make me one too?" He had asked them all quickly, but everyone in the room had heard them all.

Kokoa stood from her chair and stomped away, "He's so stupid! I'm leaving."

As the door slammed, Kahlua stood up and pulled by the back and sat him on the chair where Kokoa had been sitting. He was shocked at the girl's actions but couldn't help smile when he saw her smile.

"All of those are myths," Akasha sighed at Kokoa's actions, "and as for you being bitten, no you are not a vampire. If a vampire sticks their fangs into you, you are not automatically a vampire. I did inject blood into you though, so you have vampiric blood running inside of you but you are still very much human. I injected blood into you so you could heal."

"Oh," Tsukune replied, "I never did get to thank, so I guess better late than never. Thank you for saving my life, but what happens to me now?

Akasha smiled at him warmly, "You will be staying here."

Tsukune tilted his head and looked at her with confused eyes, "You want me to stay here?"

"Awww," Kahlua pulled him into a hug, "too cute."

Moka and Akasha nodded in agreement that little tilt with his honey brown eyes made that look too cute to resist. Kahlua released him. _'Are they really vampires?'_ was Tsukune's only thought.

"Unless you wish to leave." Akasha said with a sad tone.

"No don't leave!" Kahlua said.

Moka nodded in agreement, "I need someone sane to talk to."

Tsukune shook his head, "I don't want to leave." He looked at Akasha in the eyes, "I owe you my life."

Akasha shook her head sadly, "Don't stay for that reason."

Tsukune looked at his hands and answered nothing for a moment, "I don't have another reason…but if I stay enough time I'm sure I'll find one."

Kahlua smiled brightly and hugged him, "The first reason, you get to spend the rest of your days with me."

Moka had stood up and pulled him away from Kahlua, "No, his first other reason will be for me to teach you the basics of training so he can fight Kokoa."

"Reason three," Akasha giggled, "I will teach you all educational thing from math to history and anything you wish to learn."

"I'll show you how to bake," Kahlua said pulling Tsukune back to her and then whispered, "Don't let Moka offer that to you, she will literally kill you with her cooking."

Tsukune smiled.

Moka pulled him back, "We can play with Earl Gray, the best guard dog in the entire world."

"We can travel!" Kahlua pulled him back.

Moka pulled back, "There is wide range of books in our house library and we can read books."

Kahlua pulled him back, "How boring, Moka. We can look at all the kinds of cute things."

"You'll break him." Akasha said looking at the girls in front of him.

Moka pulled back anyways, "I will teach you how to play the piano."

Kahlua pulled him, "I promise your days will never get boring."

This had suddenly become a contest for the sisters to show who was better.

Moka pulled him, "I promise too."

"Repeating things gets boring Moka, we'll always have new adventures!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Tsukune suddenly laughed making both girls stop. He smiled a smile that would soon be known as the Tsukune smile by Moka and Akasha, Incubus smile by Kokoa, and the Prince Charming smile by Kahlua.

"Thanks, I can't wait." Tsukune said.

Akasha smiled and walked over to the three, "Before you all get started, let's go have breakfast."

XXXX

Kyouko Aono, a ten year old girl, was crying like crazy in her bedroom. She had short hair with silver clips, light teal eyes, and was wearing a bright red jacket over her white shirt, a blue skirt, and brown boots. She had just received the news that her uncle and aunt were murdered and there was no way of knowing who did it. The murder left no tracks and there were no leads, for who would want to kill them? They didn't have any enemies; in fact they were loved by a lot of people for their kind nature. What was worse and better was that Tsukune had gone missing.

There was hope, not a lot from the adults, that Tsukune was still alive. The adult were skeptical. Why would they take Tsukune? There was nothing really special about him. In fact he tended to be weaker than the kids his age and was average height. The only thing that stood out about him was his caring nature and how he showed his love. Why would a murdering person care about his personality?

They all just assumed he was dead like the others. They suspected it was Tsukune's blood at the near by park.

"No," Kyouko snapped as her parents told her, "I don't believe he is dead! He has to be alive, I feel it in my guts! And if you refuse to look for him I will! I'll never give up!"

How could she? He was like a brother to her. She had seen him only a day ago! How could everyone already give up? Did no one care enough? Well if they wouldn't she would! She would care enough for everyone!

What would become of her without her best friend and partner of crime?

XXXX

Hmmm, not my best. The next chapter will be shorts of what Tsukune does at the castle with each girl, a conversation he has with Issa (lisa XD), and him meeting the three dark lords(maybe with this one). I'm totally obsessed with the Shuzen girls becoming his harem, but with the way things are will Tsukune just seem them all as sisters? How far will Kyouko go to see her cousin again?


	6. Shorts

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. These are shorts of little glimpses of what happens in the Shuzen Castle.

XXXX

"Hey, Tsukune," Kahlua said looking at the boy.

The four kids where outside waiting for Akasha to take them shopping.

"Yeah?" Tsukune said looking at her.

"You're short compared to me and Moka and you're barely taller than Kokoa." Kahlua stated.

Moka shook her head, "He's a head taller than Kokoa."

"Plus," Tsukune blushed not really liking to be criticized about his height, "I'll grow."

(A/N: Just saying how tall he is compared to the girls)

XXXX

"It looks like a bunny." Tsukune said pointing at a cloud.

It was 11 am and for Moka it was getting really late. She enjoyed it though, looking at the clouds with Tsukune. She yawned. Tsukune liked the day time. It was like he was in the human world again. He had fun doing this with Moka.

"That's a mother holding her baby." Moka said.

In his eyes, Moka had to be the prettiest girl in the world and he didn't know why, but he felt as if thinking those things was wrong. He shifted a little uncomfortably.

"That one is a dragon." Tsukune smiled and looked over at Moka.

She had fallen asleep. She was breathing softly and it tickled Tsukune's face because his face was right next to hers. He sat up and pulled Moka on his back. Looked like he was going to have to take her to her room again.

XXXX

"So, if you can remember it this way or this way. You'll still end up with the same answer though." Akasha said showing Tsukune.

Tsukune nodded his head, "This is so easy!"

"I'm glad," Akasha smiled.

Tsukune was pretty average school wise, but with Akasha he felt like a genius. She was patient and kind whenever he didn't get it. Since he was the only one she was teaching at the moment it was easier to tell if he got it or not. Tsukune always made cute faces whenever he got it or when he didn't. He would pout if he didn't get it and smile a big smile if he did. Akahsa couldn't help but giggle.

"So what is thirty six divided by six times two?" Akasha asked.

Tsukune thought for a moment, "twelve!"

"Very good, Tsukune." Akasha smiled.

Kokoa, Kahlua, and Moka, who were all on the other side of the door, listened intently. Kahlua clapped silently every time Tsukune got something right and thought 'you can do this, Tsukune' when he got it wrong. Moka nodded when he got something right and shook her head in disappoint when he got something wrong. Kokoa thought he was an idiot either way and didn't understand why they were wasting their time standing outside the door.

XXXX

Mikogami looked at the boy and chuckled, "You don't waste a minute do you, Akasha?"

Tohofuhai groaned, "Why'd you bring him here though?"

Tsukune looked away not sure what to say. Akasha walked up to Tohofuhai and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Why must you always be such an idiot? You act as though you're actually twenty." Akasha scowled.

"So, which one is he the noble, traumatized, or exposed one?" Tohofuhai asked rubbing the back of his neck.

The headmaster looked at him intently, "I do believe he is all three, right, ?"

"The headmaster looks so creep." Tsukune mumbled causing Akasha to laugh.

"Welcome, boy." The bus driver said coming in.

Tsukune jumped back. He wasn't sure who was creepier the bus driver or the headmaster. What was up with their eyes?

"If you ever need help just call me." The bus driver said.

Tsukune walked over to Akasha and whispered in her ear, "Why are the other two Dark Lords so odd? Also who is the guy with the blue cap?"

XXXX

Kokoa laughed as Tsukune fell once again. He stood up and was huffing. Kokoa on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. This game had begun a couple days ago after Kokoa had annoyed Moka to the point where Moka held no mercy even when the girl was on the floor whimpering. Tsukune had managed to stop it, with a good kick in the face first.

He challenged Kokoa to a chasing game. If he caught her she's have to stop fighting Moka and every time he didn't he became her personal slave for the rest of the day. He thought it'd be a good way for Moka to get a brake and for Kokoa to feel like a winner. Maybe the two sisters could get along better. He was considering making that his personal mission.

"You're too slow!" Kokoa laughed.

XXXX

Tsukune saw Issa coming. He had only seen him a couple times and every time he was kicked or mocked. He was apparently 'a low life who doesn't belong in this house'. Tsukune was trying his best to impress the man, but he simply couldn't do it. He tried carrying heavy stuff while Issa was passing by, but Issa just huffed telling him that that was child's play. He tried doing a cool trick on a skateboard Akasha had gotten him, but he was kicked for using something filthy like that in the house.

This time he was going to try and look smart in front of him. He quickly opened the big book in his hand half way. Issa passed by and rolled his eyes.

"The book is upside down, worthless human." Issa said not stopping.

Tsukune sighed. That explained why the words looked so foreign.

XXXX

"Ja," Tsukune said.

"No, Tsukune," Akasha said with a supporting smile, "Je."

Tsukune looked intently at the book in front of him. It was in French and he was trying his best to read it, but even with Akasha's amazing teaching skills, he was still having difficulty with it. He was good with the math, science, and history, but the other languages were so hard to learn. He sighed. He looked at the book determined though.

He was going to learn the languages so Akasha could be proud! Akasha tried to hide a smile as she looked at Tsukune's face. It was the face of determination.

"Je ne se pa." (A/N: I don't know…that's what it says XD).

"Good, keep reading." Akasha said.

XXXX

"Left foot forward." Moka tried explaining again.

Tsukune tried it again, but stepped on her foot once more.

"That's your right foot, Tsukune."Moka sighed.

"Sorry, Moka." Tsukune apologized sincerely.

Akasha thought it'd be fun to teach Tsukune to dance, but she had to do something with the other Dark Lords. Tsukune refused to go back. The young guy annoyed him and the bus driver and headmaster creep him out. Moka offered to teach him in her mother's place. Moka was just as patient as her mother, but was a little stricter. When he eventually got it right he enjoyed dancing with her.

"You can't look at your feet when you're dancing." Moka said.

"Sorry," Tsukune said looking at her, "But I got lost in your eyes when I look at them."

He realized if he looked in them he knew exactly what she was feeling. When he couldn't he would stare into them until he could. Moka tilted her head, confused at his statement.

Kahlua came in and gasped, "Confessing your love already? You're much too young! Well I guess love really knows no age." She sighed in a daydream, "Oh, I can see your wedding know! So cute! I'll be the best aunt and godmother in the world. Kokoa will be so jealous, you know her sister complex."

"Oi, Moka," Tsukune said looking at Kahlua who continued with her day dream, "What is she talking about?"

Moka shrugged, "I don't really know she gets lost in her own little world sometimes."

"Aawww, they are still so oblivious to their own feelings." Kahlua sighed in a daze twirling around.

XXXX

Tsukune looked around the forest. He was scared out of his mind. They were only ten feet into the forest but the whole atmosphere had changed. He really shouldn't have agreed to Kahlua's adventure. He walked right by her side and when he heard a noise he held her hand.

"Be careful, Tsukune, Moka might get jealous." Kahlua giggled.

"Let's go back, Kahlua." Tsukune said his heart feeling like it'd pop out of his chest.

Kahlua giggled pulling his hand deeper into the forest, "Oh, come on Tsukune. I already promised you an adventures every day."

He saw a wolf run by quickly with a gigantic like bird chasing it. He saw the bird's teeth! Teeth! What bird had teeth?

"Let's have an adventure inside." Tsukune said trying to pull her back.

"Awwww how cute!" Kahlua said looking at the creature in front of them.

"It has horns." Tsukune said breathless.

She just wouldn't budge!

Kahlua nodded in a daze, "And big sharp fangs with blood of another animal dripping down on his white fur."

"H-h-how about we got back now?" Tsukune said looking at the animals hungry eyes.

XXXX

Tsukune was pretty happy with his training. Akasha was teaching him the basics firsts. She made sure he had enough energy, balance, and agility. He was sure he was getting stronger with each training season. Every now and then Moka would join. Tsukune usually got the breath beaten out of him.

"You have to find your own way to block and attack." Moka said.

Tsukune nodded. '_find my own way to attack and block? Let's see what could I do? I got it!'_ Moka came charging at him. He ran at her too and…hugged her.

"…Tsukune what are you doing?" Moka asked a little annoyed.

Kahlua and Akasha tried their best to hold back a laugh.

"This is my way of stopping you." Tsukune said smiling his smile at her.

Moka's eye twitched, "You are not taking this serious!"

Tsukune pouted at the accusation, "Yes I am! I stopped you didn't I?"

"This would never work in a real fight!" Moka said.

"You're just don't like that I found a way to stop you." Tsukune mumbled.

Moka turned cherry red with anger, "How dare you accuse me of such a low thing!"

Akasha and Kahlua couldn't hold back their laughter anymore.

XXXX

Tsukune jumped up. He was breathing heavily. He was still having nightmares about that night. He looked down at his wrists. Both of them still had scars. He touched his eye, he could feel the scar on it too.

He hugged his knees and began to sob, it wasn't just a scary dream. His mother and father were dead. If only he had been a little older and stronger, he could have tried to stop them. He was a coward and had run away. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be enjoying his life with Kahlua, Moka, Akasha, and Kokoa.

No, he should have died that day too. He was grateful that Akasha had saved him, but he hadn't asked her to! He was having fun, but it was pointless if he didn't have a reason. The door opened. Moka walked into the room to find Tsukune crying.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked walking to where his bed was, "What's the matter?"

Tsukune just looked down. He was trying to hold back tears. Moka frowned at the boy, she could clearly see that he was crying.

Moka walked to the side of his bed, "Can I sleep here?"

He timidly turned his head to her, "Why would you want to do that?"

'_Because I don't like to see that hurt look in your eyes, Tsukune. I thought you had gotten better, but right now you look like the fragile boy I met when mother first brought you here.'_

Moka avoided the question, "Would it bother you?"

Tsukune smiled but his eyes were sad, "No, it would make me really happy to not be alone."

Moka nodded and laid on the bed. Tsukune went to the opposite side and followed her lead.

XXXX

"Why do you wish to get my approval?" Issa asked Tsukune as he watched him do yet another ignorant, idiotic thing.

Tsukune closed his eyes at the sound of his voice expecting a hit but replied, "Lady Bloodriver is troubled by the fact that you don't approve of me being here, so if I get you to at least ignore my presence she won't be as troubled."

Issa looked at him with a look of disgust, "Ignore your presence?"

"Right now, you hate me because I'm a worthless pathetic human, right? Well if I can stop being worthless and pathetic then I'm just a human. So you can simply ignore me." Tsukune said as if it made all the sense in the world and didn't offend him.

Issa looked at him curiously, "Would you be okay with that?"

"As long as Lady Bloodriver is happy." Tsukune answered opening an eye to look at him.

"Very well, do as you please, human." Issa said walking away.

"Thank you, Lord Shuzen-sama. I am in debt to you as long as I live my useless life." Tsukune called out to him.

Issa chuckled as he walked away, "I might just like you yet boy."

XXXX

"Happy birthday, Kokoa!" Tsukune said waking Kokoa up.

"What do you want idiot?" Kokoa grumbled from under her covers.

Tsukune smiled happily, "Come on I have a surprise for you!"

"As if I would want something from you." Kokoa sleepily said.

Tsukune pulled her out of bed, "I'm sure you'll love it."

Kokoa subconsciously followed him, "Don't act like you know me!"

"Me?" Tsukune said leading her down the hall, "An unworthy human know you? Why never! All I can do is idolize you to the point where I am close to it."

Tsukune wasn't sure if she nodded or if her head was drifting off from how sleepy she was.

"Kokoa, the great," Tsukune continued with his compliments so she would continue to follow, "the strong, the best of racers, the brave, the one who will never say no! and the almost defeater of Moka! She is so close to getting there."

"That's right!" Kokoa said.

Tsukune stopped at where the library was and opened the door. He smiled at Kokoa's face. It was shock and she was blushing furiously.

"What is all of this?" Kokoa asked pretending to be upset.

Tsukune smiled his incubus smile, "It's the pretty princess part you wanted."

"How'd you know about that?" Kokoa asked looking around to see if anyone else was awake.

Tsukune looked around with her, "No one is awake. Come on, I even brought sir Jamesypoo the killer bunny."

"Rabbit," Kokoa corrected as she looked at all her stuffed animals on a table.

"So Lady Kokoa," Tsukune bowed and lifted his hand, offering it to her, "will you please join us in this extravagant party?"

Kokoa nodded accepting his hand, but once he stood up Kokoa pulled him by the collar.

"Tell anyone and your dead!" Kokoa said.

Tsukune nodded smile, "Hey, do you ever think we could have a relationship like a brother and sister?"

"Over my dead body." Kokoa said walking into her party.

Tsukune sighed and shrugged, "I tried."

XXXX

"I'm sleeping here." Moka said going under the covers of Tsukune's bed.

Tsukune yawned stretching out. He didn't see the point of arguing. He slept better when she was there and he liked her being there too. He laid down on his bed, but not under the blankets, and hugged Moka's figure.

XXXX

Tsukune happily ate his sandwich. Akasha had gone to another Dark Lord's meeting and had brought back presents. Kokoa had gotten another weapon to add to her collection, Moka had gotten a book she was dying to read, Kahlua had gotten another tiara, and Tsukune had gotten peanut butter and jelly! Akasha knew about Kokoa's little obsession about wanting to have a princess party like her sister, why who else would have told Tsukune, but she knew Kokoa was too embarrassed to admit it. Tsukune had almost immediately gone to make a sandwich after thanking her. The girl came inside the kitchen and looked at him confused.

"What are you eating, Tsukune?" Kahlua asked him.

"PB&J." He answered with a smile.

Moka looked at the boy and the sandwich, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Does it help you with fighting?" Kokoa asked.

"Does it look cute in the bread?" Kahlua asked.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, a habit the girls had quickly grown accustom to, "I don't think it helps with fighting and I don't know if it looks cute inside the bread. It stands for peanut butter and jelly."

"Oh." The girls all said together.

Kokoa had grown more tolerant of Tsukune after he had planned the secret party. Moka walked over to him and opened the jar. She looked into it and then smelled it. Tsukune tried to cover up a smiled. He stuck a spoon in there and feed it to Moka.

She was hesitant but ate it because Tsukune was feeding it to her. He would never try to harm her or feed her something bad. It was a little sticky. Some got stuck on the top her mouth. She tried using her tongue to get it off and as a result made funny noises. Tsukune laughed as he handed her tomato juice.

"What's funny, Tsukune?" Kokoa asked confused.

Tsukune tried to stop his laugh, "Nothing, it's just Moka looked really cute making that face and those noises she made were really cute too."

Kahlua smiled and began talking about her newest little fantasy about Moka and Tsukune's wedding that everybody ignored, Kokoa was a tad bit bothered, Moka blushed at both the noises she had been making and Tsukune calling her cute, and Tsukune was completely confused and was absolutely sure he'd never understand girls.

XXXX

Tsukune happily played with Earl Gray every day. Both of them had quickly taken a like to each other. They'd run around and Tsukune would pet him lovingly wither he lost or won. Whenever Earl Gray saw Tsukune coming he'd jump on him and lick his face and all Tsukune could do was laugh and let it happen. They'd play fetch. Akasha had bought them a Frisbee.

In the morning Earl Gray would play tug-o-war with Tsukune's blanket. When Earl Gray was hungry he would drag Tsukune by his pants to the kitchen. When they got bored they'd give Moka the puppy dog eyes so she'd play with them. Moka would groan, not the idea of playing with them, but at the fact that she couldn't say no. The puppy dog eyes was already bad enough taking it from one of them, but at the same time it was almost impossible to say no. Earl gray would drop both of his ears and look at her with big eyes. Tsukune would sit next to him with sad eyes and would tilt his head.

"Fine, I'll play." Moka replied.

Earl Gray's ears would pop back up and he'd bark happily. Tsukune would jump up and spin Moka in a circle.

XXXX

"Why do you like sleeping here?" Tsukune asked Moka one night (a/n:morning?)

Moka yawned, "It's always warm."

"And you get to suck my blood without anyone knowing." Tsukune said pulling a blanket to cover him.

"What?" Moka asked shocked still sitting up.

Tsukune chuckled as he turned to face her with his head on the pillow, " Did you think I didn't notice the bite marks?"

"Uhhh," Moka half wanted to deny it.

She didn't want Tsukune to think poorly of her. She didn't want him to compare her with the monster that had killed his family. Tsukune smiled lovingly at her, reassuring her.

"It's okay I don't mind, but could you, maybe, ask next time?" Tsukune yawned.

Moka smiled and nodded, "Sorry, I don't want you to think of me to be like-"

"You're nothing like them," Tsukune said knowing what she was talking about, "It kind of tickles when you do it."

"Really?" Moka asked curiously.

"Yeah," Tsukune said closing his eyes almost asleep, "It's like I have a whole bunch of butterflies in my stomach."

XXXX

Whoa, this chapter was long. I'm not sure if I want to continue with these shorts one more chapter and then introduce Akuha or just introduce Akuha next chapter. This chapter was originally supposed to have more shorts, but I got lazy.


	7. Feelings

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

"Comb your hair." Moka stated simply wearing a cute formal dress.

Tsukune gave a helpless look, "I did, Moka! It won't go down."

"Maybe you just need a different comb." Kahlua said wearing a long white dress with gloves that reached her elbow and a tiara.

Kokoa shook her head, "Why are you guys making such a big deal about this? Tsukune has had bed head hair since we met him."

Tsukune nodded in agreement with Kokoa. He was wearing a blue suit that looked as though it belonged in an old civil war movie.

Moka sighed, "Mother said that we all need to get dressed up. We are having a guest over and the whole Shuzen family and close friends were coming."

Tsukune stiffened, "A whole group of vampires meeting in one place? Why does that sound like it could end badly for me?"

Kokoa uncharacteristically looked at him sadly, "I thought you didn't hate vampires."

"I-I don't," Tsukune was shocked that that was the first thing she thought, "but…I…" Tsukune sighed.

How could he explain it to them? How could he tell them that the same things that they were, he feared the most?

"But you what?" Moka asked with concern and compassion in her eyes.

"Nothing." Tsukune smiled.

Kokoa smacked him causing him to fall down, "Stupid, we now your fake smile."

"The one you use when you don't want to hurt someone's feelings," Kahlua said, "like with Moka's cooking."

Tsukune stood up with a bit of pain.

Moka nodded then stopped, "Wait, what about my cooking?"

The three others smiled their fake smiles, "Oh, nothing."

"Let's just say," Kahlua smiled in a daze, "that when you and Tsukune get married, Tsukune is going to have to cook."

Tsukune nodded and Moka blushed. Kokoa smacked him again.

"Did you just agree that you and my sister would get MARRIED?" Kokoa yelled furiously.

"Don't be jealous Kokoa," Kahlua said patting her head, "Tsukune would take good care of Moka and vice versa."

Tsukune and Moka made eye contact only to blush and look away.

"As if she'd marry him!" Kokoa said.

'_Why am I feeling this way?'_ Both Tsukune and Moka thought.

"Well, who do you expect her to marry you?" Kahlua said.

'_It feels like a million butterflies are in my stomach.' _Tsukune thought as he looked at her again.

"Of course not," Kokoa argued back, "why would I think that?"

'_It feels like little bats in my stomach flapping away.'_ Moka thought looking at him.

"I don't know it's what it sounds like." Kahlua said, "Unless…"

'_Why do I feel like hugging her and not letting her go?' _Tsukune's blush deepened and Moka's glance didn't help.

"Unless what?" Kokoa asked annoyed.

'_I'm not mad at him, so why do I feel like kicking him?' _Moka thought.

"Unless you like Tsukune too!" Kahlua said.

"Children," Akasha said walking in, "Our guests are arriving and our guest of honor is soon to arrive."

XXXX

Tsukune nervously played with fingers. Crimson eyes were looking at him from left and right.

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked Akasha again.

"Tsukune," She scowled, "you are not going upstairs to your room and locking yourself in there for the whole day."

"Not the whole day," Tsukune said looking around, "Just until the party is over."

Akasha shook her head, "I want you to meet the person who is going to live with us."

"I'll meet them later, they can hate me later, and it will all work out!" Tsukune whispered.

Akasha put her hands on her hips, "Why would they hate you?"

"Because I'm a low life, no good, useless human!" Tsukune said wanting nothing more than escaping from this room into his own.

Akasha looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, "Where did you hear that or get that idea?"

Tsukune looked at her. He knew if he told her the truth she'd be crushed. He shook his head.

"Just what I thought…everyone else thought." Tsukune said.

"Come, Akasha," Issa said coming into the hall not knowing of the conversation before, "Our guest has arrived."

The girls were right at his heals. Akasa nodded and stood by Issa's side. Tsukune sighed in relief. He was about to make his escape.

"Come on, boy." Issa said, "Akasha said she wanted you here too."

Tsukune was so shocked he followed them. They continued to walk until they met with a young girl. She had pale skin, black hair that was kept up in two pig tails, glowing red eyes, and was wearing traditional cheongsam. She was extremely pretty.

XXXX

Tsukune sighed a little. He was surprised that Issa hadn't completely bored her with the introduction. Tsukune showed empathy at Akuha's story. Just like him, she was an orphan taken in by the Shuzen family. He smiled at her.

"I'm Kahlua," Kahlua said with a smile on her face, "Now that you're here I guess I'm the second oldest."

"I'm Moka," Moka said seriously, "I'll be turning nine soon."

"I'm Kokoa," Kokoa said, "I would've liked a younger sister though."

Tsukune smiled at Kokoa as Akasha giggled.

"Idiot." Moka said to Kokoa.

Tsukune stood back with Akasha. He'd wait until Akasha introduced herself. He was sure even with Akuha they were all going to be a big happy family. Tsukune wondered what fun things he'd get to do with her. Issa began saying something, but Tsukune was too deep in thought. That was until Kahlua moved forward along with Akuha.

"Well then my daughters, there's no need to hold back. Kill each other." Issa said with an evil look.

"Eh?" Tsukune asked looking at Akasha.

Akasha gave him a sad smile.

He tried to think why no one told them to stop. He remembered one of his history lessons with Akasha.

"_With vampires fighting is everything. In a fight with one, death means victory. There are no hard feelings even if one dies." Akasha said._

Tsukune watched as they walked around in circles, preparing to attack. Kahlua had tears in her eyes. Tsukune knew how much she hated fighting and he didn't want to see anyone die in front of him again. What he didn't know was her power.

"I don't…like fighting…" Kahlua said in between sobs, "but…please forgive me Akuha."

Everyone was so busy watching the two girls no one noticed Tsukune running right toward them. He couldn't do it. Tsukune had tears at the edge of his eyes.

"You can cry after killing me." Akuha said.

'_No! Even if I don't know her, I can't watch her die either. I can't see the floor stained with blood again!' _Tsukune thought as he pushed Kahlua out of the way.

That's when he felt the immense pain. He heard everyone gasp and someone even screamed his name. The two girls who were about to begin to fighting looked at him in shock. He coughed up blood. He looked down at his body. Akuha had gone through the side of his back. He fell down to his knees.

"Sorry," He apologized as blood continued to fall from the side of his mouth, "I just couldn't see either one of you day. I wouldn't be able to handle it again."

His body began to fall to hit the floor, but someone caught him before he really did. He couldn't really hear anything it was like his ears where plugged. He felt it again. He felt tired and his eyelids felt heavy. His body was turned around and he looked at the one who had caught him, it was Akuha. Moka had also run to his side and was yelling something.

Kahlua and Kokoa were standing above him. Kokoa looked at the point of tears, but Moka and Kahlua were crying. He slowly lifted his hand and wiped a tear from Moka's face.

"Don't cry," He whispered and tried his best to smile.

Issa picked him up, "Quickly Emilio the boy is still alive. We can still save him."

Tsukune looked at him confused. Had he heard right? He began to close his eyes, he was so tired.

"Stupid boy, stay awake." Was the last thing he heard before passing out.

XXXX

_Tsukune slowly opened his eyes. He sat up. Everything was white._

"_Hey, there champ," His father said._

"_Dad!" Tsukune said getting up and running to hug him._

_Tsukune cried as he hugged his father. He had missed him so much. He had never really realized how much he loved him until he was gone and out of reach. _

"_I'm so sorry," Tsukune said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, dad. I didn't love you enough and I couldn't save you. I just ran away. I'm so sorry, dad!"_

"_Now, son," Koji said, "don't be silly. You gave me all the love I needed and wanted. You did well in running, I wanted you to live. I would never have forgiven myself if you hadn't."_

"_But why are you here now?" His mother asked._

"_Mom!" Tsukune was glad she was close enough that he could hug her without completely letting his dad go._

"_Son, your mother asked you a question." Koji said._

"_Well, I think Akuha accidently killed me." Tsukune said still crying but wiping away his tears and looking at his parents, "but that doesn't matter because I'm with you now!"_

_His parents frowned at him. His father ruffled with Tsukune's hair and his mother lightly caressed Tsukune's cheek._

"_You have to go back and live your life." His father said._

_His mother smiled at him, "You have to go back to the people who make you happy and love you."_

"_What do you mean? Don't you love me? We could all be happy here couldn't we?" Tsukune said about to cry again._

"_Of course we love you, Tsukune!" His father said._

_His mother kneeled down to him and made him face her, "Tsukune, my little boy, it's because we love you that we want you to go back. We want you to live your life to the fullest before you actually come spend time with us."_

"_But-" Tsukune began but his mother put a finger on his lips._

"_We love you our dear little son, but we want you to grow up to become an old, old man before you come back to where we are." His mother said, "Go back."_

"_Don't cry, Tsukune," his father said, "We'll see each other again one day, but today we need you to go back. Those poor girls are really worried about you."_

_His mother nodded, "Also, if you could visit Kyoko." _

_Tsukune nodded his head, "I love you."_

"_And we love you, oh, so very much, Tsukune." His mother said._

"_Out of sight out of mind," His father sighed, "Unless you see a picture of us you are not allowed to think of us."_

_His mother looked at him sadly, "That's right."_

_She then smiled as his father did, "We love you, Tsukune."_

XXXX

Tsukune awoke in a gasp. He felt the air in his chest come back to him. He groaned as he sat up. He saw Issa staring at him from the wall. He looked at him confused.

"Tsukune!" Four feminine voices said.

He looked to his left to see Akasha, Moka, Kokoa, and Kahlua all rushing to hug him.

"Stop." Issa said walking to the edge of the bed, "You'll hurt him more with your bone crushing hugs."

Akuha walked in and looked at the boy, "I'm glad you are awake" she said.

Tsukune moved to where she was even with the protest of Kahlua and Moka. Issa gave them a look for them to stop. He slowly stood up to stand in front of her. He bowed holding where he was wounded. He groaned a little at the pain.

"I'm so sorry," Tsukune said to everyone's shock, "I know I did wrong getting in between your fight, I had no right to, but please understand I couldn't watch either of you get hurt." He slowly looked in her eyes, "You lost your family and I bet the last thing you want to do is hurt your new one even if vampires don't frown upon it."

Akuha looked at him shocked, "You are apologizing?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck with a smile, "I was the idiot who got in the way."

"Did you really believe," Issa stood up to where the boy was, "that I'd let my daughters kill each other?"

Tsukune took a deep breath, "Well isn't that what you said?"

Issa chuckled darkly, "You really are a curious one."

"Thank you Lord Issa," Tsukune said, "for saving me."

"If I didn't Akasha would give that look." Issa huffed.

Tsukune smiled softly, "You mean that sad one where all you want to do is make her smile."

"Isn't it annoying?" Issa groaned.

Tsukune laughed, but stopped at the pain, "A little because you always have to do something about it."

Issa nodded, "I had to let you inside my house and then save you! I'll had to beat everyone to get them to stop talking about it."

"Hehe you probably enjoyed the fight, but hated the easy win." Tsukune said with a smile.

Issa smiled a half smile at the thought, "Truthfully yes."

Akasha's jaw dropped. Was this male bonding? She knew about their deal and that made this even harder to believe; she was a little annoyed at the fact that it was about her though. Moka smiled at the two of them, Kokoa looked annoyed but in her eyes was pure joy, and Kahlua just wanted to get in a group hug. Akuha didn't really know what to think and just leaned back on the wall.

"I'm Tsukune by the way." Tsukune said looking at Akuha.

"I don't really like humans." She admitted.

He nodded in an understanding way, "I don't really like vampires, they scare me shitless."

Akuha laughed, "Does my family scare you?"

(A/N: you know how faces get in an anime when there is a funny moment and their faces get chibi that's Tsukune's face as he answers.)

Tsukune thought for a moment and then answered, "When Kahlua looks at cute stuff that looks like it could eat your face. Or Moka when she says she's going to cook for me. Kokoa does it whenever she's laughing like a psychopath down the hall with a big new and improved weapon. Akasha does it when one of her eyebrows twitches because she mad at the mess one of us makes. Lord Issa does it every time he looks at me." He nodded as he finished his statement.

Akuha was down on the floor laughing, "I…just…might like…you…so…honest." She said between laughs.

Moka pouted, "What is with these comments about my cooking?"

"Nothing," Everyone said in unison, "your cooking is great."

"Hmmpt." Moka said annoyed.

XXXX

XD hope you liked it. I don't really want Akuha to be a bad character. Wait before you yell at me hear/read me out. She seems like a loving girl who really loves her sisters. Maybe she won't like all humans, but I think she could learn not to hate them…maybe.


	8. Akuha and Tsukune

"I recovered so quickly." Tsukune said happily.

He was tired of being in that bed. He wanted to get up and play with Moka again. He looked at the doctor. He was a vampire doctor, his name was Emilio. He had dark black hair with crimson eyes. He seemed rather nice, but at the same time distant.

"Yes," Emilio said, "it seems as though vampire blood is running through you."

Tsukune looked at Emilio's curious eyes, "Well it kind of is. Whoa! This scar on my chest looks like a star!"

Emilio chucked, "Why yes it does. Like a real star not like the one in children books though."

Tsukune nodded, "That one wouldn't look as cool."

"You know Tsukune you started quite the controversy." He said seriously, "First you, a human, enter the grand Shuzen castle. Then you interrupt a fight between two Shuzen daughters when Lord Issa himself ordered them to fight. You risked your life because you did not want to see bloodshed. You a human were braver than all those vampires. To think that a vampire injected blood into you would start uproar."

Tsukune didn't know what to answer, "Those weren't my intentions. I don't want to be the gossip of anyone…I just couldn't see anyone get hurt."

"I know everyone in that room heard you." Emilio whispered, "Some even went as far as to applaud your actions. Tsukune, you are all what people are talking about. Everyone wants to know more about you."

Tsukune shook his head, "I'll answer anything," he whispered back, "as long as it doesn't displease Lady Bloodriver. My life, ever action I take is for her and will always remain in her hands."

Emilio smiled at him, "How noble, so faithful. You are the biggest contradictory of what every vampire had heard about humans."

Tsukune smiled nervously, "I hope that's a good thing."

"There is a danger though," Emilio said, "As everyone in the room heard your words…they also smelled your blood."

Tsukune shivered at the thought of hungry crimson eyes looking at him.

"Emilio," Akasha said walking in the room with a smile, "Is he alright."

"Yes, Lady Bloodriver," He said gathering his things, "He's perfect. Well, minus the scar he finds cool."

XXXXX

Earl Gray barked at Akuha. He didn't seem to like her and Tsukune and Moka didn't know why. Earl Gray could sense it, the evil within her. He would run in between Moka and Tsukune and hated when Akuha touched him. He would bark or try to bite her. Tsukune kneeled down and hugged Earl Gray.

"Shhh," Tsukune said, "Relax, relax. Come on Early Gray." He began to whisper but both girls could hear him, "Akuha is really a nice person, just give her a chance. I bet you could learn to love her as much as love all the others. Well, maybe not as much as Moka, but that's expected since she probably loves you the most."

Earl Gray barked once more.

"I didn't mean I don't love you," Tsukune said, "Just that Moka loves you more."

Earl Gray slowly walked over to Akuha and sat down in front of her. Tsukune stood up and walked over to where Akuha was. He took her hand and they both began to pet Earl Gray together.

"You have to be gentler with him, that's all." Tsukune said smiling at her.

"Kokoa was right." Akuha mumbled.

Tsukune looked at her confused, "Right about what?"

"You do have an incubus smile." She said.

Moka didn't know why but she felt like interrupting their stare down. Both of them where her best friends, Tsukune her best boy friend and Akasha her best girl friend, so then why was she so mad? She wanted them to get along, but now she wished they weren't so close. Why? Why did she feel that way?

"Moka are you okay?" Akuha asked and Tsukune looked at her with concern.

Moka nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought."

XXXX

"I...don't...want...to...go!" Tsukune said trying to get away.

"Do you really think you can escape?" Akasha asked as she dragged him by his shirt "Why don't you like it there?"

"Young...guy irritates me...the bus driver...is a creeper...just like the hooded man" Tsukune replied still trying to escape.

"Don't fight it Tsukune." Kahlua giggled, "See you later."

The Shuzen girls all stood in the hallway. They watched in humor at Tsukune attempt to escape. He was trying to run in the opposite direction, but all he was doing was getting a work out in his legs.

"You look like an idiot." Kokoa stated with a smile trying her best not to point and laugh.

Moka grinned at him, "Tsukune you really should just go without fighting or," Moka suddenly blushed, "else I won't stay with you."

Tsukune blushed and just let Akasha drag him. Kahlua giggled, but Akuha and Kokoa are completely confused. Tsukune didn't know why, but they felt a little embarrassed at the statement.

Akuha looked at Moka confused, "You live in the same house isn't it natural you'll stay?"

Kahlua giggled and patted Akuha's shoulder, "Don't worry too much about it, sister."

XXXXX

"So you see Monday I have Tsukune," Kahlua said, "Tuesday he has classes with Akasha, Wednesdays Tsukune and Kokoa play this cute racing game, Thursday he and Moka play together and that's always something new like when he and I play, Friday he has training with Moka and Akasha, Saturday he likes to cook us new stuff and he usually spends the day in the kitchen, so that leaves you with Sunday."

Akuha looked at her new sister, "Thank you for the information? I don't remember asking though, sister."

"Oh, but soon you'll fight for your day." Kahlua sighed, "It's all a matter of time."

XXXXX

"Traveling different places?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah," Tohofuhai said, "to get to talk to other ayashi."

"In other words," Mikogami grinned, "introducing them to a human who isn't evil and means no harm."

"Hopefully opening their eyes," Akasha smiled.

"Not all the ayashi have agreed, but some have agreed to meet you." Mikogami said intertwining his hands together.

"I'll drive you there personally." The Bus driver said appearing behind Tsukune.

Tsukune jumped in fear. He knew it they were all creepy! He tried his best not to shiver.

"Of course you don't have to Tsukune," Akasha said smiling, but Tsukune could see that there was something off in her eyes, "you can always wait till high school."

"Which do you want?" Tsukune asked tilting his head.

"Well…"Akasha looked around nervously, "it's truly your choice. You will continue to permanently live at my house, but you will visit other monsters homes"

"Permanently?"Tohofuhai and Mikogami repeat, although the headmaster said it with more of a grin.

"It's whatever you like, but…" Tsukune bit his lip

"What is it Tsukune?" Akasha asked.

"Can I visit someone from the human world as well, not to stay of course! Just to see for a little while when I'm moving from place to place."

"Of course," Akasha said sadness in her eyes.

Why would he want to go back? Why did it hurt her to think about it?

Tsukune's eyebrows furrowed, "Unless that's not what you want. I can always wait till high school to travel right?"

"It's not my choice." She whispered.

"How long will I stay away from my family?" Tsukune asked the other two other dark lords.

"What family? I thought they were killed." Tohofuhai said insensitively.

"My blood family was," Tsukune answered, "but I consider Moka, Kahlua, Kokoa, Akuha, and Lady Akasha my family too." He looked at their faces, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Akasha smiles and hugged him, "No, Tsukune there isn't. You are part of our family."

"As for your first question, the headmaster said unaffected by the tender moment, "at least a week. It's a shame only a hundred accepted."

"A hundred?" Tsukune asked shocked, "that's a hundred weeks that's seven hundred days and that's...almost two years! Thirty days off to be exact!"

"Glad your better at math, stupid." Tohofuhai mumbled.

"But your no better at keeping your mouth shut Mr. Wanna-Be-Tuff!" Tsukune retorted.

"Why you little-!" Tohofuhai began.

"Calm down children," the headmaster said, "why yes that is quite some time and maybe more if others wish to collaborate as well or if they wish to keep you for longer just to make sure."

XXXX

"There is a certain way you are suppose to treat us."

Tsukune looked at her confused, "What do you mean, Akuha?"

"Do you see?" Akuha said frustrated, "You just used my name so easily as if we are equals."

"Are we not?" Tsukune asked still confused.

"No," Akuha shook her head, "you are a human and I am a vampire." She said slowly.

"I don't think I understand." Tsukune responded.

She sighed heavily, "Vampires are strong, beautiful, and brave. Humans are weak, dumb, and useless."

Tsukune glared at her, "That isn't very nice."

Akuha shrugged, "It's the truth."

Tsukune looked into her eyes pleading, "Why don't you let me change your mind?"

"How?" Akuha hissed, "You can't even treat us correctly."

"How exactly do I treat you 'correctly'?" Tsukune asked more irritated than curious.

"For starters, you can't use our first names without formalities. You call us Lady or Lord for male. Much like you do with my father and Akasha." Akuha responded.

Tsukune looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "So I have to call you Lady Shuzen?"

Akuha laughed, "No that would be Kahlua's and Kokoa's mother. Lady Akuha for me, Lady Moka for Moka obviously and so on or if you want to be more formal, Milady."

Tsukune looked away, "I see..."

What else could he say? What options did he possibly have? How far would he go so that he could get along with Akuha? Maybe this is why Lord Shuzen didn't like him.

"Oh," Akuha paused before she walked completely away from the pensive boy, "and if I ever catch you sleeping in my little sister's room again, I'll kill you personally. That isn't a threat by the way, it is a promise."

XXXX


	9. The Meadow Party

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I'd like to give a big thanks to DarkAngel588 who inspired this chapter. DarkAngel588 came up with a way for Issa and Akuha to approve and maybe like Tsukune. So thank you! Oh, and thanks to all who read and review. ;) Gosh, you guys are just sexy beasts. XD

XXXX

Tsukune yawned loudly as he stretched his arms outward. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Today was the big party. The three Dark Lords had planned a special kind of festival where the ayashi of the monster world could come together and enjoy themselves. Apparently their world was as separated as the human world. Tsukune was an important guest and he had to attend.

Most of the monsters going there were with people he was supposed to stay with. Tsukune looked at the ceiling and sighed. Akasha and Tsukune had found an alternative option from just leaving for two years straight. He would spend a week with a new ayashi family and then come back for a week. It was Tsukune's idea and so **he** had to tell the girls about it.

Tsukune swore it was just an excuse so Akasha didn't have to tell them. He turned to see a sleeping Moka at his side. He smiled slightly at her calm sleeping face. He moved her hair from her face and put it behind her ear. He didn't know why, but he was afraid Moka would get mad at him.

He was ninety percent sure Kokoa would really hate him for leaving even if he did return the next week. He didn't want to see Kahlua's sad face and well he wasn't too upset about not seeing Akuha and Issa. Tsukune didn't even realize he was playing with Moka's hair. He smirked a little, Akuha would be so mad if she saw him. Technically, Akuha's threat didn't apply here since Moka had been the one to come to his room.

Moka mumbled something incoherent to Tsukune. He looked at her confused.

"What was that?" Tsukune whispered.

Moka looked up at him sleepily, "Why are you up so early?"

Tsukune smiled, "I have to go the party, remember?"

Moka groaned, "Just stay, you'll go next time."

"I would," Tsukune smiled, "but Akasha said I had to go."

XXXX

Tsukune sighed. He felt like a monkey in a suite. Kahlua, Kokoa, Akuha, and Moka had all come along with Akasha and him to the festival. Kahlua had said she didn't want Tsukune to go alone and get pulled away by another girl. Kokoa wanted to come so she could prove once and for all to her family that Tsukune was not a human, but in fact an incubus in disguise! Akuha had come hoping to get rid of the good for nothing lower life she pretended to like in front of her new family.

Moka came for several reasons: Kahlua's statement got to her, make sure Kokoa didn't try and force Tsukune to admit something that wasn't true, come along to spend more time with her family, not be stuck home alone, and her mother forcing her to come along. Akasha was so happy to have all her kids coming along to something she had helped plan. She hoped they'd feel proud of her and that they'd enjoy themselves.

XXXX

The festival was at a meadow. It was mostly green and absolutely beautiful. Other than the Shuzen family most other vampires didn't come considering that there was a big pool of water in the middle of the whole party. Akasha made sure to remind the kids to stay away from the water and be as careful as they could. The families of vampires that come weren't there for the festival, but for Tsukune. He fascinated them, his blood, his character, and the fact that Emilio said nothing but great things about him.

Tsukune couldn't help but notices that everyone was separated into groups. The incubus and the succubus were to the far corner, witches on another end, ice maidens next to them, orcs across from the vampires who were rather displeased with the fact, and so on. It was like there was an invisible fence surrounding all of them. He didn't understand, even though this party was for diversity amongst the ayashi no one made a move to break the fence and stayed in their own edge. Tsukune looked into the water and saw something move. How odd.

He moved closer to the water. What could it have possibly been? He slanted his head and continued until Kahlua and Moka pulled him back. He looked at them curiously.

"There are mermaids in the water." Kahlua stated.

"If they tried to hurt you Tsukune," Moka whispered, "we wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Water is our biggest weakness." Kahlua said sadly.

Tsukune smiled at both of them, "Thanks, but there is no need to worry. I'll be fine."

XXXX

Tsukune had done his best to move around and socialize with everyone. He couldn't with the mermaids though; Kahlua even shot him a few glares if he got a few meters close. He had decided that Kahlua had to be the scariest out of all the Shuzen sisters. Kokoa had clung onto his arm, oddly enough. She said she didn't want him to go messing around like the incubus he was. She had even asked the succubus and incubus group if they knew him.

They chuckled and shook their head. Tsukune couldn't help but smile when Kokoa quickly and embarrassedly denied having a crush on him.

XXXX

Moka groaned she had grown rather bored and tired. This party was no fun and Tsukune was off talking to everyone else with Kokoa clinging on to him. She yawned loudly. Akasha looked at her daughter with a fading smile.

"Moka, what's the matter? Why don't you go and talk to the others?" Akasha asked.

Moka shook her head, "I don't want to go talk to others. When can we go back home?"

Akasha smiled understanding, "Alright, I guess it's time to go. Tell Kahlua and the others alright."

Moka looked at her mother, "Sorry, I don't want to ruin the party you had planned. We'll stay, I won't complain. I'm going with the others to talk, okay?"

"Moka, you don't have to." Her mother smiled.

Moka smiled, "I want to. I love you, mom."

"As I love you my dear daughter," Akasha said kissing her daughters forehead, "Have fun and don't get into trouble."

"Alright," Moka said smiling.

She ran off to where Tsukune was, but she tripped on something and fell. It hurt. It hurt more than just a regular fall should have.

XXXX

The young mermaid girl glared at the vampires. They thought they were so high and mighty, but she knew the truth. They weren't, in fact she lived in their weakness. She hated vampires with all her force. Her mother was killed by the hands of one. She wanted to meet the human boy, Tsukune.

Why did he like vampires, if his family too was killed by that very race? Maybe he didn't, maybe he just feared them. Well, if that was the case, she'd help get rid of one. That stupid one with the look of annoyance and arrogance written on her face, the one with black hair, that's the one she'd get. The moment she got close to water she'd trip her into the water. She looked over as she heard the sound of footsteps.

It was another vampire. She was younger than the arrogant one. She had silver hair, red eyes, and was running carelessly toward where she was at. She smirked. She had come with the arrogant one. She'd get her first.

XXXX

Tsukune heard a splash and Akasha scream. He turned his head around so fast it almost hurt. Moka had fallen into the water! She didn't know how to swim! Hell, she'd probably die of pain before anything else. Without thinking it twice, Tsukune lunged toward the pool of water and dove in.

He was glad his parents had made him take those swimming lessons. He reached out and got Moka to the best of his ability. He pulled her upward and saw the mermaids swimming around. One, a young one by the look of it, was glaring at him. Another though, got him by the arm and helped him swim to the surface quicker. Akasha was already there to help pull up her daughter and take her to dry off and get help.

Tsukune turned and saw Akuha looking at him with…was it gratefulness in her eyes?

XXXX

So, did you enjoy it?


	10. Goodbye

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I am working with the grand DarkAngel588.

XXXX

Kahlua sniffed trying to hold back tears. She knew and understood why Tsukune was leaving; it still didn't make it easy. She promised herself she wouldn't, for some reason when she cried she couldn't remember anything. She definitely wanted to remember saying goodbye to the best person that came into her family's lives.  
>"D-d-don't cry Kahlua, please! I'll play dress up with you when I get back."Tsukune panicked.<p>

Upon hearing that Kahlua instantly cheered up.  
>"You promise?" she asked with a huge smile.<p>

"Of course I always keep my promises." Tsukune said sighing in relief.

XXXX

Tsukune sighed heavily and grumpily. He followed Moka out of the room like a lost puppy. Earl Gray walked right beside Moka, as if upset at him as well.  
>"Moka, are you going to continue to ignore me?" Tsukune asked helplessly.<br>Moka came to an abrupt stop, "Why should I talk to someone who is leaving?"  
>"Only for a week!" Tsukune said in his defense, "I'll be back before you now it."<br>"And then you'll leave again!" Moka turned to face him with tears in her eyes, "And you'll forget about me and Kahlua and Kokoa. You'll enjoy someone else's family better than our and you'll leave forever."  
>Tsukune hugged her, "I will leave again, but I won't ever forget you! I'll never leave you forever, you are too important to me, Moka."<br>"Do you promise?" Moka whispered.  
>"I promise." Tsukune whispered back hugging her tighter.<br>"Awww." Kahlua said walking down the hall to see the two in an embrace, "I want a hug too…or maybe a romance…hmmm."

XXXX

"I hate you! I hate you!" Kokoa yelled.  
>Tsukune chuckled. He continued to hug her as she punched his chest.<br>"I care about you too." He said, "I'll be back."  
>"Be careful." She mumbled once she was done yelling, kicking, and screaming<p>

XXXX

"Bye." Akuha said looking down at the floor.  
>"Bye." Tsukune said awkwardly.<br>Akuha and Tsukune stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to say. Both opened there mouths to say something, but stopped as they saw the other had something to say.  
>"You first." Tsukune said.<br>"I never…I…When you get back lets hang out together?" Akuha looked at him with hope in her eyes.  
>Tsukune nodded, "Sure, I'd like that."<br>Truth be told, they had gotten along better since Tsukune had saved Moka. When Moka was resting after being dried, Akuha had chosen Tsukune's shoulder to sob on.

XXXX

Akasha paced. She had been going over a list of things he needed and had, again and again. Tsukune smiled up at her. She wanted him to leave yet at the same time she wanted him to stay.  
>"And witches-"<br>"Can be a bit pranky." Tsukune finished for her and nodded, "You told me two minutes ago."  
>Akasha looked at him worried and sad, "Right, do you have all the important stuff in your suit case?"<br>Tsukune nodded and then shook his head.  
>Akasha played with her hands, "What are you missing?"<br>"Well," Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think I can fit Moka, you, Kahlua, and Kokoa in there. It's not big enough."  
>Akasha smiled, "We're all going to miss you even though we know you'll only be gone for a week."<br>"I'll miss you too. I'll be fine, I know your all worried I'll get eaten or something. Emilio is going remember; he had 'research' to do." Tsukune half sighed.  
>"What was with the way you said research?" Akasha asked.<br>Tsukune sighed, "Emilio is going to keep an eye on me and don't deny it, he told me."  
>Akasha looked the other way pretending to be offended, "I have no idea what you are talking about."<p>

XXXXX

Sorry, I know it is short and late, but you know life. My partner and I will try to update sooner.


	11. Trying to forget while trying to hold on

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Geez, its been a while hasn't it? Sorry, you know how life is sometimes. I'm going to try and update all my stories while finishing all my law homework. Wish me luck.

XXXX

"Boy, how are you?" The headmaster asked.

Tsukune looked around the office as though he'd never been in there before. He picked up something random off the shelf.

"Fine, thank you." Tsukune answered putting the item back down.

"Report?" The headmaster said looking through his papers.

This had become a routine for the two. Tsukune would go visit the next monster family and come back to report it to the headmaster. They weren't exactly cold to each other, but they didn't have the closet relationship either. This was mostly because Tsukune refused to get close to the other two dark lords.

"The orcs don't mind me so much. They were a little offended when I got into a fight with one of the teens. He provoked it though. He tried to eat me." Tsukune said.

The headmaster chuckled, "I see."

"Headmaster?" Tsukune turned around to look at the man sitting in the desk.

"Yes?" The man replied looking at him.

Tsukune hesitatingly walked up to the desk. He looked at the headmaster with sad eyes.

"Do you have any knowledge of the whereabouts of Akasha or Moka?" Tsukune asked.

He had asked this question hundreds of times. He always got the same response but it never stopped him from getting the real answer out of the headmaster.

"No," The headmaster said, "It would be impossible to find them, my boy."

"It's been five years since I've seen them. Five years since Akuha tried to let loose Alucard! Five years since they magically disappeared from the face of the earth. Five years since Lady Shuzen kicked me out of the castle and I came here to live with you! I'm fifteen!" Tsukune said aloud mostly to himself.

The headmaster sighed, "Yes, I know and I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I do not know where he is."

Tsukune looked at him hopelessly, "Are you sure you know nothing."

"This year you get to come to the high school." The headmaster tried changing the subject.

Tsukune sighed as he leaned against the desk. He turned his back to the headmaster. Honestly, he was so good at avoiding the topics he didn't wish to talk about. Tsukune knew that the headmaster knew something. He just had to know where Akasha and Moka where.

Why did they want to avoid him? Did he do something wrong when he was younger? What were they running from exactly? Akasha would have never abandoned Kahlua, Kokoa, or him without a good reason…right? Everything had changed and Tsukune was the last to know of it. He had come back to the castle after one of his trips to find out that Akasha and Moka had left on Moka's tenth birthday part.

Why? They had all been so happy together. Even Issa seemed unhappy with the change. Of course, Issa didn't hesitate to throw Tsukune out when Gyokuko wanted him to leave. They defiantly deserved each other; Akasha deserved better.

"Are you listening boy?" The headmaster asked.

Tsukune sighed, "Yes, I'm very excited about starting school. I get to see all my old friends in person instead of all the letters we write to each other."

XXXX

"Hello?" Tsukune answered.

"Hey, idiot!" Kokoa yelled through the phone.

Tsukune half smiled, "Hey, Kokoa. How's it going? Did you get your gift?"

"Yeah," Kokoa said, "Emilio had to hide it though. You are still a big stir around here you know. Gyokuko even considered inviting you back to the castle."

Tsukune laughed, "As if, after she almost…Sorry, how have you been?"

"Good, you don't have to act like you don't hate vampires." Kokoa said sadly.

"I don't hate vampires." Tsukune sighed.

"Right, I have to go my mom is coming soon."

"Who's my favorite vampire?"

"Kahlua is!" Kahlua shouted loud enough for Tsukune to hear.

Tsukune smiled, "Goodbye, I love you two. Be careful and hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Two voices replied.

XXXX

Tsukune walked around the campus. It was empty since school hadn't started yet. He had always talked to the students when he'd come back, but this year he was going to be an actual student. He hated how his birthday made him a year older than everyone else. He sighed. It was just so lonely.

Although he knew that change soon. Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore would soon come to this school too. He had met Yukari when he went to visit the witches. She had hated him at first, but slowly began to like him. Mizore was always a close and understanding friend. Kurumu was a crazy yet sweet girl who was constantly misunderstood and Tsukune enjoyed her company.

Things would hopefully look up though. He spun a couple of times and just let himself drop. He felt something drop from his pocket. He picked it up and looked at it. It was the friendship ring he had gotten for Moka on her ninth birthday party.

She had just left it. Why? No, he has to stop thinking about this. It had been five years ago. He should really stop carrying this in his pocket if it brings back these bad memories.

He put it back in his pocket knowing he'd carry it tomorrow too. He sighed and closed his eyes. He hadn't been to the human world in over seven years. He wondered how different it was from before. He had originally wanted to go visit it as he traveled but suddenly thought against it. They probably thought him dead and how could he reenter their lives like that.

"What would I have said?" Tsukune mumbled to himself, "'Hey you guys I know you thought I was dead, but actually I was living in a castle with vampires.'"

He needed to stop thinking about the past all the time, but he couldn't help it. He lifted his arms in the air to look at the scars on his wrists. They were still there, but they almost blended in with his skin now. He touched his eye knowing it was exactly the same. He never really felt self-conscious about it like most people would have.

XXXX

Hope you liked it. I know it was a bit of a time skip, but don't worry the story gets better. XD I get to add humor in the next chapters.


	12. Akasha? Akashyia? Moka?

I do not own Rosario +Vampire.

To Deadman117: Please don't eat me…Lol XD I giggled when I read that.

XXXX

Tsukune woke up early like usual to take a jog. Running always helped put him in a good mood just like swimming did. He was taken to a sudden halt when his chest began to hurt. It happened every now and then. Even though it had been years since he had gotten the scar from the fight of Akuha and Kahlua it pained him every now and then. He walked back to the teacher's dorm where he slept over the summer.

It was just a lot nicer there. Although the headmaster took advantaged and bothered him every time he had time. If anything, the headmaster was an annoying older brother. The headmaster didn't want him to call him Lord Mikogami or Mr. Mikogami so they had compromised to headmaster. Tohofuhai was hardly around, but rumor had it he looked like an old man now.

Tsukune and he didn't really bump heads anymore, but they had their moments. Tsukune took a quick shower and changed. The headmaster walked into the room shortly after.

"I have had most everything else transferred to your room in the student's dorm." The headmaster said.

Tsukune nodded, "Am I going to have a roommate this year?"

The headmaster nodded, "Yes, the same as always, Hokuto."

"Is Kiria coming back as well?" Tsukune asked, "No surprises this year?"

The headmaster let out a laugh. Tsukune looked at him confused. The headmaster just kept laughing as though his question of surprises was a big inside joke. Honestly this man was hopeless.

XXXX

"So, try to stay out of trouble and-" Hokuto babbled.

Tsukune laughed, "I got it. I got it. It's my first year here as a student but not with monsters."

"It's a little different." Hokuto mumbled.

"I'll be fine. I already know most of the students." Tsukune said putting a picture in his nightstand, "I know not all of them will like me and with some it just takes warming up to me."

Hokuto nodded, "Just be careful. The headmaster definitely has something prepared for you. He kept laughing whenever I asked."

Tsukune sighed, "Yeah, I got that too. I'll be fine alright just enjoy your final year."

Hokuto sighed in happiness, "I will. Just stay away from that Gin and his karate friend."

"What? I'm part of the newspaper club plus San made sure to fix him up a bit. He's still a pervert, but not as bad as before." Tsukune smiled.

Hokuto rolled his eyes, "Right, I completely believe you."

"Are you ready? Students are already arriving." Tsukune said.

Hokuto patted his back, "From here on are schedules will be so different and busy we may not see each other."

XXXXX

"Tsukune, I'm so glad to see you here too." A first year student said.

Tsukune nodded and smiled, "As well as you."

"Hey, Kid! Glad to see you again." A third year said.

Tsukune smiled, "You too, try not to set the school on fire again."

Tsukune leaned on the wall by the entrance of the school. There were a lot of people who greeted him. Some gave him a timid smile and a wave, but most said hello. There were others who passed him by and some who simply didn't know him. The headmaster wanted him to wait there to greet everyone, but he was just waiting for Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

He couldn't wait to introduce them to each other. Their personalities were different and he was sure they'd bicker a little but he knew they'd become good friends. Tsukune smiled at the thought.

"Still thinking of the vampire girl?" Tamao Ichinose, captain of the swimming team, asked.

Tamao was the vampire who had pulled Moka into the water at the meadow party. He had met her formally two summers ago. They got along okay, but Moka was always the reason they couldn't become true friends. Tamao seemed to hate her for no real reason other than her parents being killed by a bad vampire and Tsukune defended Moka even with the thought that she'd abandoned him.

Tsukune sighed, "I was just thinking about meeting with my other friends. I'm glad to see you again though. How have you been?"

Tamao blinked in surprise and then returned to her cool distant persona. She answered simply, "Fine."

Tsukune smiled, "I'm glad. Let's not let the past tear us apart."

He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. He knew she acted that way because she always felt hurt. She felt lonely and her persona made sure she never showed weakness. The hug ended as soon as it began. He meant it as a sign of friendship but of course rumors and misunderstands began.

Tsukune had to wait another twenty minutes before Kurumu came. He received a glomp hug from her. Yukari came soon after and gave him a sisterly hug. He introduced the two to each other. Once he made sure they knew each other he pointed to a tree nearby and introduced them to Mizore. Mizore timidly walked toward them.

"Anyways I hope we can all have a great year." Tsukune smiled, "You girls are my best friends."

Yukari blushed, "Thanks you are my best friend too."

Yukari got very lonely very quickly. Tsukune knew he'd have to keep an eye out for her. She was so young but very intelligent. Naturally she stood out. It was a good thing because she got compliments, but it was also bad because she got bullied. She was quite the prankster too which got her into more trouble than she needed.

Kurumu grabbed onto his arm and winked, "We could be more than friends."

She had always joked like this. He had met her before she acted like a 'proper' succubus. He had been ten years old and she was nine. She was free spirited, innocent, and didn't care what people thought. It was almost all the same now except now she did care what people thought and was rather self conscious. She preferred to flirt with him because she felt uncomfortable doing it to anyone else. Plus, boys just looked at her and fell head over heels.

Tsukune smiled and playfully shrugged, "Fine, but only because it will make your destined one jealous."

Kurumu blushed lightly, "Do you really think I'll find him here."

"Maybe," Tsukune winked, "but no matter who he is he won't be good enough for you."

Kurumu smiled.

"Shall we get to the opening ceremony?" Mizore quietly asked.

Tsukune ruffled her hair a little, "You go with Kurumu and Yukari. I'll catch up with you girls after. I've seen the ceremony tons of times. Plus, I have to wait here for anyone that gets lost."

The girls gave him a quick hug and were off. Yukari and Mizore didn't really like the way Kurumu was towards Tsukune. Kurumu explained it was just a little game between them two. They didn't completely trust her, but three stayed together because Tsukune wanted them to be friends. It was a little annoying to Yukari and Kurumu that Mizore insisted on hiding and not really talking.

Tsukune sighed with a smile. He leaned against the wall again. This school year was sure to be a good one. He heard a crash by the trees nearby. He quickly rushed to see if anyone needed help. There was a girl on the floor with her bike in front of a tree.

'Did she crash into the tree?' Tsukune thought, 'I wonder if she died her hair that pinkish color or if it's naturally that way."

Tsukune picked up her bike and leaned it against the tree. He offered his hand to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

She looked up, "Yes, thank you. The sun kind of got in my eyes and so I crashed into the tree."

Tsukune's eyes widen. She had bubble gum hair and emerald eyes. She looked exactly like Akasha! Only she looked about his age. How was that possible?

The girl took his hands and Tsukune helped her up. She took her bike and smiled at him.

"Thank you again." She said with a blush, "I am so embarrassed of my clumsiness."

Tsukune shook his head. He couldn't form words. He couldn't even believe his eyes.

"Dang it, I'm late for the opening ceremony. Ah, see you later!" She said rushing toward the school.

He was going to have a heart attack. He just knew it. Was this why the headmaster was laughing? Had Akasha suddenly become younger and lost all of her memory thinking she was a teenage girl? Is that why they couldn't find her because Akasha was now a teenager instead of a woman?

He rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing things? No, that girl definitely looked like Akasha. What if she was Akasha? He couldn't wait for the opening ceremony to end. He explained everything to Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

He was pacing and flailing his arms in the air every now and then. Yukari eventually had to leave because she had a different classroom than the other three. Tsukune hugged her and told her they'd see her at lunch.

"So, you don't know if she is Akasha or not?" Kurumu asked.

"No, I don't!" Tsukune said nervously for some reason.

"We could stalk her to find out." Mizore offered.

"Erg, I like the word investigating better." Kurumu said.

"Investigating, stalking it all involves watching a person carefully." Mizore said nonchalantly.

"I guess…" Kurumu replied, "Either way I am here for you Tsukune."

"Thanks." Tsukune smiled half heartedly.

"Class, let's begin, nyaaa." Ms. Nekonome said.

Just then the pink haired girl walked in with her eyes intently looking at the floor and sat behind Tsukune and next to Kurumu. Mizore mumbled that she was going to be an easy stock and that if Tsukune needed her she'd be in the vents. Ms. Nekonome was calling role by last names. Tsukune knew almost everyone. He was shocked as the girl's last name was Akashiya. No freaking way. Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck as many thoughts flooded his mind.

"As you know this school was made to teach students to co-exist with humans. There are currently two humans in this school. Many of you know the younger one and will get to know the elder one soon. It is a rule that you must keep your true nature secret to everyone else and yes that also applies to the two human boys in our school even though most of you know who they are."

Ms. Nekonome continued on with the rules and how they were supposed to behave. Tsukune would occasionally slightly turn over to look at the girl. His heart was thumping. He thought he was going to faint. Time slowly passed before it was lunch time.

"Hi." Tsukune mustered the courage to say to the girl.

The girl looked up at Tsukune putting a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Hello."

Her voice was soft, sweet, and elegant just like Akasha's! Tsukune cleared his throat and a blush crept to his cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering," He began to rub the back of his neck, "if maybe you wanted to sit with my friends and me at lunch."

The girl smiled, "Yes, thanks you. You are the same boy from this morning, right? The one who helped me up and made sure I found my way."

"Uhhh, yeah," Tsukune said with a stupid kind of nod and look on his face.

They went to pick up Yukari and the four were off to lunch. Moka and Yukari had a packed lunch so they went to save the rest a table. Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore stood in the line. It was shorter because most kids had their own lunch for their first day.

"So, Ms. Akashyia," Tsukune began as he sat down and was silent for a moment trying to come up with a question, "how are you liking the school?"

"You don't have to call me by my last name or say miss. Please call me Moka." She smiled, "I think it's great now that I've got you four to talk too."

"Moka..." Tsukune repeated.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"Oh, wow, soap opera moment."Kurumu said wide eyed.

She knew the story between him and Moka, but wouldn't her last name be Bloodriver or Shuzen?

"My name is Yukari!" Yukari announced, "That girl by the tree is Mizore, the girl with blue hair is Kurumu, and this is Tsukune."

"Tsukune…" Moka repeated and then smiled, "That name sounds familiar."

"Does it?" Tsukune half heartedly smiled, "It must be a common name."

Tsukune stayed silent for a moment. Had he meant that little to her? She didn't even remember him. It had to be the same Moka from then. There was no way she could have that name and look exactly like Akasha without being her. She probably just dyed her hair and got green contacts.

Yet it would make no sense at all. Why would she change her hair color and whole personality? She couldn't be the same Moka! Could she? The whole situation was giving him a situation. His head hurt.

Moka and Yukari were talking about some book they had read. They said words Tsukune didn't even understand. Kurumu was stubbornly trying to get Mizore away from the hiding place behind the tree. He needed to know if she really was Moka. He needed to know if he could run and hug her or if is just over thinking similarities.

Tsukune looked at Moka longingly. Moka had turned to talk to Tsukune and blushed at his soft, loving gaze. Tsukune recomposed himself. He gave her an apologetic smile. Tomao had come to talk to Tsukune when she saw the moment he had with whoever that girl was.

Who was she and why did her face look familiar? She was automatically thought back to the meadow party. It wasn't the girl she wanted to drown or the girl with silver hair who Tsukune dove after…the woman…the woman waiting at the top yelling a name over and over again. Tomao glared. Great, it must be her daughter. What was it with Tsukune and vampires?

XXXX

Tsukune walked into the headmaster's office. Hokuto was already in there talking to the headmaster. Hokuto practically ran the school with the headmaster. He was hard working, a good leader, and very well admired by all the students who had been there for more than a year.

"Was she who I think she is?" Tsukune blurted out.

Hokuto looked at him confused, "What?"

The headmaster chuckled, "Yes, she is."

"What? Who are we talking about?" Hokuto said looking at the two confused.

"Why does she look different? Why does she act different? How come we haven't heard from her in years? Why doesn't she remember me? How did you know?" Tsukune said walking straight toward the headmaster.

"I'm a great Dark Lord, how wouldn't I know?" The headmaster boasted, "As for the other questions ask her. I think things will be more fun that way."

"Just answer me this: Did you know where she was this whole time?" Tsukune asked angrily.

"Nice face." The headmaster laughed, "I got the shivers, but no, I didn't. I knew she was enrolling this summer."

XXXX


	13. Confusion & Friendship

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

"I have to figure it all out." Tsukune said pacing.

Kurumu had a 'you have to be kidding me' look and told him annoyed, "So, you're just going to ask her all the questions. What if she doesn't know the answers?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. They were standing in the middle of the pathway from the dorms to the school. He had explained everything to Kurumu as they waited for Mizore, Yukari, and Moka. She didn't seem as supportive as she was yesterday. Today, for some reason, Kurumu seemed mad at him.

"I guess I can think it over better." Tsukune said.

Kurumu nodded, "Yeah, probably…Does it matter?"

"What?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Does it matter why she doesn't remember you or why she looks completely different?" Kurumu asked helplessly.

Tsukune looked at her confused, "Yeah, I think so. I mean I haven't seen her in five years! Even if it is a long time there is no reason why she should have forgotten about me."

"You only knew her for two years!" Kurumu said sadly, "You've been away from her longer than you've actually known her."

"Kurumu," Tsukune looked at her confused, "What's the matter?"

"What about me?" Kurumu asked, "What about what I feel? Listen, I'm all about supporting you to find a long lost best friend, but when you start acting like you are madly in love with her I just-"

"Morning you guys!" Yukari said jumping at Tsukune to hug him.

"Good morning." Tsukune replied still looking at Kurumu.

"Good morning." Kurumu said walking away, "I'll meet you guys in class. I have something I need to do."

"Kurumu," Tsukune mumbled confused and concerned.

"Tsukune did something happen?" Yukari asked looking up at him.

Tsukune smiled down at her, "No, nothing. Listen can you go check on Kurumu. Mizore, will you go too, please?"

Yukari looked at Tsukune confused, "Mizore isn't-"

"Sure thing," Mizore said coming out behind a tree with her lollipop in hand.

Mizore and Yukari went off to find Kurumu as Tsukune stood there confused. What was she going to tell him before Yukari came to tell them good morning? He knew it was wrong of him not to go after her, but he had to figure out what was going on with Moka. It was a mystery that had been haunting him for years.

"Good morning!" Moka said coming up behind him, "Where are the others?"

Tsukune turned around to look at her. She looked absolutely happy. Her fangs seemed smaller than before. Weren't vampire fangs suppose to grow as they got older?

"Oh, they, um, they're already heading towards school." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Oh," Moka's smile disappeared, "I'm sorry for making you wait. I'll get up earlier next."

"No, no need." Tsukune reassured, "Kurumu just had stuff to do."

Moka nodded, "We better go catch up to them."

They both began walking toward the school. Tsukune hand one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing the back of his neck. He would look at her and then the floor.

"Hey, Moka," Tsukune said looking at her directly in her eyes, "tell me about your past."

"Huh?" Moka asked shocked at his sudden question.

Tsukune hesitated and just rephrased his question, "Tell me more about you."

"More about me," Moka repeated, "What about me?"

"Anything," Tsukune said breathlessly, "Everything. I don't know. I-I just want to know you. So, I can-we can be friends."

Moka stopped walking. Tsukune stopped as well wide eyed. Had he said something wrong? No, he couldn't lose her! He had just gotten her back. So, her hair and eyes were different. Moka would always be Moka no matter her appearance. He didn't want to freak her out by saying he already knew her, but maybe telling her he wanted to get to know her made him seem freaky too.

"Thank you!" Moka said pushing him down to the floor with a surprise hug.

Both tumbled down to the floor. Tsukune hit the back of his head on a tree. Her actions had really surprised him. She sat up after hugging him. His back was leaning against the tree as she practically sat on his lap.

"I'm so happy!" Moka said, "I've always wanted a friend! I use to go to a human school, but they didn't like me very much because I believed in monsters. I was made fun of and bullied but it's all okay now because I have you! I'll stop being so lonely!"

"Oh, Moka that's horrible." Tsukune said with sympathetic eyes, "I will never make fun of you for anything and you'll never be lonely by my side!" He pulled her in for a hug.

Nothing he wanted to know was really answered, but knowing she was lonely and hurt made his heart ache. He had thought she was having a blast without him, but she had suffered. He also felt guilty because he was a human, but he'd never treat her that way. He just wanted to know what happened what had changed. The Moka of his memories wouldn't have allowed such mockery to be done of her.

"You're bleeding." She mumbled, "Oh, no, you have to…I can't…I…"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked not hearing her.

She couldn't help herself and bit him. His blood tasted great, fantastic…yet familiar. How? She had never bitten anyone before this. She was biting him! Oopps, oh no, oh no!

"I'm sorry!" She said backing away.

"Just like before." Tsukune whispered and then gave Moka a smile, "That's fine. I don't mind just ask next time."

Moka looked at him shocked, "You don't care?"

"Nah," Tsukune said, "It's in a vampire's nature."

Moka's eyes widened, "It's against the rules t-"

"I guessed." Tsukune smiled, "That isn't against the rules. Let's go to class or we'll be late."

"Right," Moka blushed, "I better get off of you. Sorry."

XXXX

"So, is this some sort of sick game?" Hokuto asked as he watched the scene out the window.

The headmaster shuffled through his papers, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The headmaster's office was a grad office. It had marble floor, a beautiful wooden desk, a vast variety of ancient books, and a mysterious door that Hokuto and Tsukune were forbidden from opening. Tsukune and Hokuto spent a lot of time in the office because even if the headmaster was annoying and manipulative he was also fun and the only male figure they had. In a way they were both saved by the headmaster.

"Tsukune claims to know her, but she has no memory of him." Hokuto observed, "Why?"

"Did you notice the limiter on her?" The headmaster asked.

"You mean the rosary?" Hokuto asked, "Of course. What about it?"

"What do most limiters do, Hokuto?"

"They limit power of course." He replied as though it was a stupid question, "The change the original form of the monster into a human looking form. It's never changed someone's personality."

"Which leads us to conclude?"

"It's not an ordinary limiter." Hokuto realized, "If he takes off the rosary, she might just remember him."

"Perhaps, but is life ever that easy?" The headmaster chuckled darkly.

"It's worth a try." Hokuto replied, "If he can even take it off because if it is a special limiter that means only certain people can take it off. The reason most people have their limiters hidden is because anyone may take it off, but to leave out in the open must mean only certain people may take it off."

XXXX


	14. Forbidden seals

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I'd just like to remind you guys that I'm a normal person too. I have stuff to do other than just write. Some days I will be able to update a couple times but others I won't write for weeks. Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope your gorgeous face is having a good day. XD

XXXX

"So, the Shuzen castle has taken an interest in you." Hokuto said with a dreamy look in his face, "You should go back."

"What? Why would I?" Tsukune asked appalled.

Tsukune and Hokuto were walking toward the school as everyone else probably slept in. Hokuto, who was always busy, was use to waking up early on Sunday. Tsukune, on the other hand, was a person who enjoyed being nocturnal more than anything else. Tsukune had things to discuss with the headmaster according to the headmaster. The two had decided to walk together that morning.

"To figure out what happened to Moka, of course." Hokuto said seriously and added in a sarcastic remark, "The great Lord must know."

"It could take months to find out!" Tsukune reasoned.

"With the headmaster's usual games it could take years." Hokuto said in an as-a-matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"I'll stay here and that's that. I'm not returning to the castle." Tsukune said stubbornly.

"Why? Why would you wait years for something you can do in months?" Hokuto asked not understanding his logic.

"If I leave Moka won't be there with me. I've already been apart from her so long. Kurumu had a point when she said I've missed her longer than I've actually known her." Tsukune said with a sad sigh.

Hokuto let out a loud laugh, "I heard about her jealous tantrum."

"Yeah." Tsukune mumbled putting his hands in his pocket and looking at the floor.

"Would you be able to choose between the girls you know now and Moka? I mean a lot of them you've known longer." Hokuto curiously asked.

"But none of them have struck me as hard." Tsukune said looking up at him.

"I presume you are going by the phrase 'it doesn't matter how long someone had been in your life'." Hokuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly…I guess." Tsukune shrugged.

There was a moment of silence for the two. Neither was very good with the topic of girls. Tsukune lacked experience romantically and Hokuto was always too busy to think such things. They both left that kind of thinking to Gin and Kira.

"I've seen papers on the Headmaster's desk that he hasn't moved in weeks." Hokuto said.

"So?" Tsukune said confused, "He always has things on his desk."

"So, he usually finishes paper work in hours and he doesn't just leave files on his desk. I think he wanted me to notice that and tell you." Hokuto suddenly realized.

Tsukune immediately got the vibe, "For a sick game?"

"Does he know better? Raising the headmaster is a lot off work Tsukune." Hokuto half joked.

"I've realized." Tsukune said with a sigh.

"Listen, I'm off to the library to research something that has been bugging me and after school I have things to do for setting up clubs. I won't be home till late. Don't wait up." Hokuto said turning right as Tsukune turned right.

"Don't overwork yourself." Tsukune said concerned.

"I could tell you the same thing. The girls are going to be a messy situation." Hokuto laughed.

"Huh?" Tsukune turned around but Hokuto was already gone.

XXXX

There are several types of seals and limiters. Many have to do with sealing appearances. These are usually used for lower class monsters that don't have an overwhelming amount of monster aura therefore just needing the limit of the monster appearance. Another one that is very typical but only used for higher ranking monsters is a limiter for monster power. Those seals are divided into two groups.

One seal only limits the power of the monster and the other that changes the appearance and limits the power.

Hokuto sighed, "This is really rather boring."

Hokuto had decided to research the different types of seals, half for Tsukune and half because curiosity was killing. He skimmed through the chapters until he found a title that read: Rare, forbidden seals. He smiled. What would be the odds that Moka had the same looking seal like one of the three in the picture?

This seal does not truly limit a monsters power, but does affect the memory of the user and appearance. It used to be used as a punishment for criminals. The seal would make them look different and forget certain things and replacing them with others or just erasing it completely. When they'd run into someone from their old life or pictures or anything that would trigger their memory they'd slowly go insane because they simply could not remember. In later centuries it was banned for its cruelty. There were also cases in which the criminals broke the seal.

This seal is forbidden from being used to today and would be rare to find other than an exhibit or in the hands of one of the Three Dark Lords.

Hokuto stopped reading in amazed. The girl was wearing a forbidden seal that could driver insane. Oh, ho lover boy Tsukune was going to love that. It explained everything perfectly. Now all they need was a way to take it off. He continued to look down the page until he found the paragraphs that had to do with removing the seal.

The three Dark Lords were the ones asked to create the seal for our Monster Justice System.

"Oh, this is priceless." Hokuto laughed, "You sly old man, you've known this whole time."

Each Dark Lord chose a different method of removal. The Dark Lord Mikogami, currently opening a school for monster to learn human culture, choose a method he calls overwhelming power. The only way to break off the seal was to have such strong aura it broke off.

"Currently opening?" Hokuto smiled, "This truly is an old book." He proved this by blowing away more dust.

His seal was called the Holy Lock. There was never anyone who broke this seal without the Dark Lords help. Dark Lord Akasha made a seal that could only be broken with the power of love. The rosary, the name of the seal, could only be taken off if the person trying to remove it cared deeply enough for the person. This seal was also never broken. Dark Lord Tohofuhai's seal was the only seal to be broken, but it was the purpose. The way to brake or take off the seal was to go so insane that the seal would remove for mercy.

"Oh, lover boy, you better hope she had her mom's seal on." Hokuto sighed.

"Umm, Hokuto," a girl voice said, "we are ready to get started."

Hokuto smiled at the girl, "Thank you. I'll leave right now."

He waited for the girl to leave so he could rip out the page that talked about the forbidden seals. He put it in his pocket and began to walk to the office. He had to get this to Tsukune. Knowing the old man, he knew more than just this. Why keep it a secret though?

'Because it's not his story to tell,' Hokuto thought suddenly, 'that would be his lame excuse.'

XXXX


End file.
